Summer Still Rocks Book 1
by shopgirl152
Summary: The day Phineas picked up a guitar in Danny's Music Shop was the day that changed his life. Now twenty-one, him, Ferb and Buford have been traveling for three years as the band Summer Still Rocks. But when the guys stop in Pensacola Florida for a gig, Phineas meets a woman named Isabella. And life as he knows it will never be the same. AU
1. Not Just a Summer Fling Chapter 1

_Labor Day Weekend (September)_

"Come on guys! Hurry up! We have to get this stuff unloaded before tonight!"

"Yeah yeah. Hold your horses; I'm goin as fast as I can." Buford grunted as he set down an amp. "Remind me again why we got ridda the roadie?"

"Because Irving wasn't very helpful. Besides, do you wanna listen to him try to sing again?"

"Good point."

Ferb appeared from the other side of the stage, carrying two guitars along with three microphones. "Hey, where's my drums?" The bass guitarist pointed behind him, causing the drummer to grumble in annoyance as he walked off.

"Wow Ferb. I can't believe we're actually playing at Florabama tonight." Phineas grinned. "It's the hottest bar in town!"

"Don't forget their famous Cajun Steamed Oysters."

"Oysters?" He blinked. "They serve oysters here too?"

"It _is_ an oyster bar."

"Cool!" He nudged his brother. "Also, good thing we're legal drinking age now huh?"

Ferb smirked. "Indeed."

The red head slung an arm around his brother's shoulders. "I tell you Bro, this is gonna be the best Labor Day Weekend ever!"

* * *

"Come on girls! Hurry up!" Isabella ran to the door of the Florabama bar, hopping on one foot while attempting to put a red flip flop on the other. "We're going to be late!"

"Izzy, slow down. We have plenty of time," Adyson said, walking casually behind her.

"Yeah Chief. We have…" Gretchen checked her watch. "Three minutes and eight seconds."

"Eight seconds?!" Isabella hurriedly tugged on the other flip flop before straightening up and looking down. She adjusted the red halter top she was wearing before clearing her throat. "Remember girls; poise."

Adyson watched her friend walk up to the bouncer before leaning over and whispering to Gretchen. "Geez. What's with her and this band anyway?"

"She has a crush on the lead guitarist."

"Figures. She always did have a thing for red heads."

"And we're in!" Isabella bounced over, carrying four red wristbands. "Here. Put these on."

Adyson smirked as she took hers. "One way ticket to drunksville. Yesss…"

"Uh Chief? Why do you have two?" Gretchen asked.

"Because…" the other woman took the bands, tying them in her hair. "I want to look fabulous." She giggled. "Also, this way they won't fall off."

"Ooo…good idea!" Adyson tied her hair back with one. "How do I look?"

"Fabulous!" Both women spoke in unison.

Isabella motioned to the bar. "Come on girls! Let's roll!"

* * *

Phineas pulled back the curtain, peeking out. "Wow! This place is packed! Looks like a full house tonight!"

"Yeah?" Buford brightened. "Ya know, if we play well, maybe we'll get lucky."

"Lucky?"

"With the ladies…" Ferb wriggled his eyebrows, growling suggestively.

"Nah. I just wanna have a good time playing music tonight."

"Ugh. Really Dinnerbell? You don't even want a hookup?"

"Hookup?" The red head blinked. "Uhhh…"

Buford's jaw dropped. He turned to Ferb. "You're right; he is hopeless."

Phineas looked between them. "What?"

Ferb held up a finger, ready to explain, only to be interrupted by someone speaking onstage.

"And now ladies and gentlemen, appearing at the Florabama Bar for the first time tonight…Summer Still Rocks!"

The red head grinned. "That's us! Come on!"


	2. Not Just a Summer Fling Chapter 2

"Look! There he is! Phineas Flynn, the lead singer of Summer Still Rocks!" Isabella swooned. "Isn't he adorable?"

"Eh. He's alright," Adyson answered. "Personally, I'd go for the drummer."

"Ew."

She shrugged as the band set up and Phineas grabbed the microphone.

"Hey everyone! Thanks for coming out to see us tonight! It's quite an honor to be here. I hope there's plenty of oysters, because we plan on going all night!" The crowd erupted into cheers as he turned to his band mates. "Hit it guys!" The first strains of a catchy tune came on and Phineas started singing. "It's been a long time coming since I've seen your face, I've been everywhere and back trying to replace, everything that I've had til my feet went numb, prayin like a fool that's been on the run."

 _Heart's still beating, but it's not working  
It's like a million dollar phone that you just can't ring  
I reach out tryin to love but I feel nothing…_

He grabbed the microphone, tilting the stand forward. "Yeah my heart is numb. But with you…" Phineas tilted the microphone back up. "I feel again."

Suddenly, he stopped. His eyes landed on a pretty girl in the crowd. Her black hair was tied back with two red drink bands and she wore a red halter top.

He couldn't stop himself from staring as his eyes locked on hers.

"Psst! Dinnerbell! Sing the next line!" Buford hissed through gritted teeth. "Phineas!" He looked helplessly at Ferb, who motioned for them to sing the next portion.

The red head blinked, momentarily shaking himself as he grabbed the mic from the stand, walking across the stage as he sang. "I'm feeling better ever since you know me. I was a lonely soul, but that's the old me." He reached the stairs that lead down to the floor, quickly walking down them, never missing a beat. "It's been a long time coming since I've seen your face…"

* * *

"Oh my gosh, what is he doing?" Adyson raised a brow as Phineas made his way through the crowd.

"I think he's coming for Isabella," Gretchen whispered back. "Didn't you see the look that passed between them?"

"Hmph. Figures."

"Shhh!"

The red head made his way through the crowd, looking everywhere for the girl he'd seen. Suddenly, several people parted and he saw her. He stopped directly in front of her, singing the next line. "But with you, I feel again. Yeah with you, I can feel again."

Phineas reached out, grabbing the girl's hand and dancing with her as he sang. "But with you…"

From up onstage, Buford and Ferb took the next line, the three alternating.

"I'm feeling better ever since you know me."

"I feel again…"

"I was a lonely soul but that's the old me…"

"Yeah with you…"

"I'm feeling better ever since you know me…"

"I can feel again…"

"I was a lonely soul…"

He threw his head back, letting go of her hand as he sang the next line, pleased to see her keep dancing with him. "Woo-hooo!" He handed the microphone off, letting Ferb and Buford take over as he grabbed the girl's hand again, the two spinning and dancing around as his band mates headed toward the end of the song.

I' _m feeling better ever since you know me  
I was a lonely soul but that's the old me…_

Phineas took back the microphone, singing the last three lines. "A little wiser now from what you show me, yeah I feel again. Feel again. Woo-hoo" He broke into a grin as the crowd erupted into whoops, hollers and cheers. He placed a hand over the top of the mic as his eyes fixated on hers. "Meet me for drinks after the show?"

"Absolutely!"


	3. Not Just a Summer Fling Chapter 3

"Oh my gosh! Did you see that?! He asked to meet me for drinks!" Isabella studied herself in the restroom mirror. " _The_ Phineas Flynn. Of _Summer Still Rocks_. Asked _me_ for _drinks_!"

A toilet flushed and Adyson emerged from one of the stalls. She rolled her eyes. "We _know_ Izzy. We were standing _next_ to you. _Remember_?"

"I know. I'm sorry. It's just—" she let out an excited squeal. "I'm having drinks with him!" She paused, turning around and eyeing herself in the mirror. "Do I look okay?"

"You look great Izzy." Gretchen put a hand on her friend's shoulder. "Now go get him!"

* * *

"What the heck Dinnerbell?!" Buford glared at the red head. "We lost ya for five lines and then you left _us_ to do most of the end cause you were off making googly eyes at that one chick! Ya left us hangin!"

"I know I know. It's just…I don't know what came over me. It's like I saw her and something…I dunno, clicked."

His jaw dropped and he turned to Ferb, pointing towards the red head. "Can you believe this guy? One minute he—" Buford paused. "Wait. Does that mean he's…?"

"Helpless? Quite the contrary." Ferb smirked, walking over and tousling his brother's hair affectionately. "I think our little Phineas just hit puberty."

"Bout time. How old are ya anyway Dinnerbell? Twenty-five?"

Phineas smacked his brother's hand away, turning to glare at the drummer. "I'm twenty-one. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to have drinks with the girl I was serenading."

"If ya can call it that." The red head ignored him, choosing instead to walk out the door without another word. "Was it something I said?"

Ferb rolled his eyes.

* * *

Isabella sat at the bar, nervously tugging at her halter top. "Where is he? He should be here by now." A panicked look crossed her face. "Oh my gosh; what if he stood me up?"

"Relax Izzy." Adyson grabbed a handful of beer nuts, popping them into her mouth. "He didn't stand you up; he'll be here."

"Yeah Chief. He's the lead guitarist of a band; he probably got held up signing autographs or something. I wouldn't worry to much. He'll be here."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Isabella swung around on the barstool, facing her friends. "You'll leave once he gets here right?"

"Of course."

"Yeah Izzy. We wouldn't interrupt your—"

"He's here!" She stretched a hand up, waving frantically at the red head across the way. He spotted her and waved back, making his way over to the bar.

Isabella turned to her friends. "Get lost," she hissed.

"Awww…do we have to? This is just getting interesting." Adyson went to pop another beer nut into her mouth, only to have Gretchen grab her by the elbow.

"Come on Adyson; let's leave Izzy alone."

"Can I take the nuts at least?"

"Here!" The other woman grabbed the container from the bar, shoving it into her friend's hands. "Take the whole thing. Now _get_. _out_."

"Okay okay, we're going. Geez."

She watched them leave before turning back around, greeting the man in front of her with a smile. "Didn't think you'd make it."

"And miss out on having drinks with you? No way!" He took a seat next to her. "So…what are we drinking?"

"Umm…" her face flushed. "I don't know. This is actually my first time in a bar. I…don't really know what to order."

"Don't worry; it's my first time in a bar too."

"Really?"

"Yep!" He flashed her a smile. "We'll just look at the drink menu. I'm sure they have one." Phineas held up a finger, signaling the bartender. "Excuse me. Can we get some drink menus over here please?"

The bartender shot him a skeptical look, but passed down a menu nonetheless.

"Thanks." The red head looked it over. "Soo…what looks good?"

"Umm…gee, I don't know." Isabella leaned over, glancing at the menu. "How about a hurricane? The name's interesting at least."

"Okay, two hurricanes it is." He held up a finger. "Can we get two hurricanes please?"

The bartender walked over, shooting him a look. "Aren't you a little young to be ordering alcoholic beverages?"

Phineas proudly showed his ID, sliding it across the bar. "No. No I'm not."

The bartender picked up the ID, scrutinizing it before handing it back. "Well alright. Looks like you're legal." He glanced at Isabella. "But what about her?"

She reached into her hair, pulling the two drink bands out before handing them over along with her ID.

"Well, okay. You're both clear." He picked up the wristbands. "Two hurricanes coming up."

Phineas opened his mouth to say something, only to have Isabella shush him.

"Drinks on me."

He grinned. "Well alright then."

"Here you go. Two hurricanes as requested." The bartender set the drinks down. "Go easy on them."

"Sure." The red head grabbed the drinks, holding one out to Isabella. "For you." She went to take the offered drink, only to have him pull it away. "You can have it on one condition."

"What's that?"

"You tell me your name."

She blushed. "Isabella. My name's Isabella."


	4. Not Just a Summer Fling Chapter 4

"So then I said 'Irving, what are you doing?! That's an amp not a table!'"

Isabella roared with laughter. "Oh my gosh! He thought it was a table?!"

"He really thought it was a table!" Phineas knocked back the rest of his drink, holding up the empty glass. "Hey! Two more hurricanes over here!"

"That was your fourth round. You're cut off."

"Aww…ruin our fun why don't you?" Phineas looked at the girl next to him. "Isabella, is he ruining our fun?"

"Totally." She took one last sip from her glass, casually setting it on the bar before running a finger around the rim. "You know Phineas, I—" her finger slipped and the glass toppled over, causing her to dissolve into a fit of giggles. "Wait! Let me try that again!"

"Why?"

"I was trying to be sexy." He snorted as she set the glass upright, running a finger around the rim again. "You know Phineas, I—" she looked down. "Good. It's working." She batted her eyes at him. "Phineas, I think you're the greatest. You're cute and your voice is AH- _mazing_. You sing like an angel."

"Really?"

"Uh-huh." She scooted closer to him, touching his arm. "Summer Still Rocks is great, but I really like you. A lot."

A dopey smile appeared on his face. "A lot huh? How much is a lot?"

Isabella smirked as she picked her glass up, looking over the rim. "A lot a lot." She took a sip, frowning. "Alcohol's gone. Imma get some more." She went to step down, only to have her foot catch on the rail underneath the bar. With a sharp gasp, she flailed, crashing into Phineas and pinning the two of them against the bar.

"Wow."

"What?"

"You're beautiful." He brushed a strand of hair away from her face, seeming to consider something. "You know, we could go back to my place…"

"Or mine."

He squeezed his eyes shut before opening them again, trying to focus. "But, your friends—"

"They won't mind." Before he could think further, Isabella grabbed his hand, dragging him out of the bar. "Come on!"

* * *

"Have you done this before?" Phineas reclined on the bed, watching Isabella walk across the room.

"No."

"Me neither. Maybe we should—" He stopped, watching as Isabella took her halter top off, revealing a black lacy bra underneath. His mouth went dry and he licked his lips as she climbed onto the bed next to him.

"I want this. Don't you feel the electricity? There's something between us." She reached out a hand, unbuttoning his shirt and planting a kiss to his chest before lightly pushing him down to the bed.

He complied, eyes never leaving hers as she leaned over and turned off the bedside lamp, plunging them into darkness.


	5. Not Just a Summer Fling Chapter 5

"So you see, sesquipedalian literally means 'a long word, or characterized by the use of long words.'"

"Yeah. Fascinating." Adyson yawned as they rounded the corner. "I'm just ready to—" she stopped outside their door, staring at something hanging from the knob. "Ugh. Great."

"Adyson? What is it?" Gretchen peered around her friend. "Oh."

The other woman scowled. "She put a rubber band on the door."

"Guess the drinks went well…"

"Forget about the drinks Gretch. Where the heck are we going to sleep tonight?"

The woman frowned. "That _is_ a problem…"

"You're darn right that's a problem!"

"Hmm…" Gretchen paused in thought. "You know, there _were_ two other band members…"

"Ugh. I just wanna sleep."

"I _meant_ there were two other band members as in band members who probably have a hotel room with at least one vacant bed, if not two."

"Then what are we waiting for?!" Adyson grabbed her friend by the elbow, dragging her down the hall. "Let's go find them!"

* * *

"Man, Dinnerbell's been gone a long time." Buford sat on the hotel bed, shoveling popcorn into his mouth. "What she do? Eat him?"

Ferb smirked. "Something along those lines…"

"Huh? What's that supposed ta mean?"

"It means—" the man was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Buford set the popcorn down, storming over to the other side of the room. "Dinnerbell, if that's you, ya got another thing comin!" He flung open the door, finding two women standing on the other side. He growled. "Whaddya want?"

"Excuse me, but are you one of the band members from tonight's show?"

"Depends. Who wants to know?"

"Well, you see—"

"Nope. Goodnight!" The drummer slammed the door shut, walking back to the bed. Ferb shot him a look. "What?"

The other man merely rolled his eyes, about to go back to the television program he was watching when another knock sounded, albeit louder than the first time. He jumped off the bed, looking through the peephole before answering.

"Good evening ladies. Please come in." Ferb recognized them immediately, ushering them inside before closing the door. "I must apologize for my roommate's rather rude behavior; I'm afraid he isn't very civilized."

"No harm done," Gretchen assured. "Are you…"

"One of the other members of Summer Still Rocks?" Adyson finished.

Ferb nodded.

"You see, we were just headed back to our hotel room when—"

"Long story short, they're shacked up in our room and we need a place to stay for the night."

"Adyson!"

"What?"

"You mean Phineas is actually getting some?" Buford looked at them in disbelief. "Dang. Who knew?"

The other man ignored the comment, turning his attention back to the women. "I think we can arrange something." He clicked off the television, motioning to one of the beds. "You two shall sleep here; I shall take the floor." He smirked. "Or I'll share Buford's bed."

"No way man. You ain't gettin in my bed."

Gretchen smiled. "Thank you so much for your hospitality. Especially when it's such short notice. You're very kind…?"

"Ferb. And you are?"

"Gretchen."

"Ah yes. A name which means pearl." He smiled. "Both very beautiful."

"Oh my…"

"Ugh. I can't stand mushy romance." Adyson sat down next to Buford, taking a fistful of popcorn.

"You said it." He munched a few kernels. "Name's Buford by the way."

"Adyson."

"Ya got a boyfriend?"

She smirked. "Not yet…"

* * *

Isabella sighed in contentment, resting her head on Phineas chest. "I can hear your heart beating." She shifted slightly, raising herself up a little and placing a hand over his heart. "It's pounding."

"Well, you did just give me a workout." He took a deep breath, his hand fumbling in the dark before it found Isabella's back, gently rubbing up and down. "I'm tired."

"That good huh?"

He chuckled. "Yeah."

"Phineas?"

"Mm?"

"Do you think we'll stay like this forever?"

"We just met."

"I know, but—"

"No. I mean, we _just_ met. But…I _would_ like to get to know you better. You know, outside of tonight."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Isabella sighed. "I'm only here for three more days."

That got his attention. "What?"

"We're only here for three more days. We leave for New York on Monday."

"What's in New York?"

"A friend of ours moved there for college. We've been promising to come visit her for months."

"Guess we'll just have to make these three days count then."

"Even if it doesn't amount to anything?"

"Yeah."

Isabella was quiet for a moment, listening to the rise and fall of the man's steady breathing. "Oh. The girls and I were planning on going to the beach tomorrow if you'd like to come. You can bring your friends if you like."

"Sounds fun."

Silence filled the room, the only sound being that of sudden light snoring.

"Phineas?" Isabella whispered into the dark, gently shaking him. But it was no use; the red head was sound asleep.


	6. Not Just a Summer Fling Chapter 6

Isabella yawned, slowly opening her eyes to the bright sunlight streaming through the window. She stretched. "Phineas?" A hand reached out, only to find the other side of the bed empty. She sat bolt upright, clutching the sheets to her. "Ph-Phineas?"

A wave of panic swept through her. "Oh my gosh! Last night! What happened?!" She scrunched her face up, trying to remember. "I know we did it, but…did anything else happen?" She gulped. "Did he leave?"

Suddenly, the lock clicked and Phineas walked through the door wearing a pair of white and orange swim trunks along with a shirt that read Pensacola Florida on the front. A pair of yellow sunglasses was perched atop his head and he was carrying a serving tray.

He smiled at her. "Great! You're up! Hope you don't mind, but I went down to the dining room and got us breakfast." A sheepish look crossed his face. "I was kinda hungry."

"Breakfast?" She shook her head. "You mean…you're still here?"

"Of course! Where else would I be?" He set a tray in front of her, uncovering it with a flourish. "Bacon, hash browns, scrambled eggs and toast."

"So…last night…?"

"What? You said you and your friends were leaving Monday for New York. Gotta make these three days count right?"

She blushed. "You remembered…"

Phineas laughed. "Of course I remember. I wasn't _that_ drunk last night." He paused, considering. "Well, I _was_. But I still remember everything." He sat down cross-legged on the bed, uncovering his own tray. "Better eat before it gets cold. We should probably look for your friends after this."

"Oh my gosh! Gretchen and Adyson! I completely forgot about them!" She winced. "I feel kind of bad for locking them out last night; sure hope they found a place to stay."

* * *

"Sans."

"Without."

"Plebeian."

"A member of the Roman plebs. Or…" Gretchen held up a finger, signaling a pause. "One of the common people." Ferb smiled. "Mind if I try a word on you? It's a word many people don't know." He nodded, motioning her to go ahead. "Sesquipedalian."

He propped himself up on an elbow. "A long word, or characterized by the use of long words." He reached out a hand, lightly cupping her cheek. "Your vocabulary is quite impressive I must say."

"Th-thank you. I get it from my Mother's side."

"It shows." He slowly leaned towards her, coming within inches of her face. She pursed her lips, ready to meet his when…

"Ugh. As if the word definitions for the past hour weren't bad enough."

Ferb sighed, glancing up. "Good morning Adyson."

"Good morning nothing. After you two decided to share a bed because you couldn't stop flirting with each other, I was the one relegated to the floor." She glared at him. "Thanks a lot."

He merely shrugged.

"My back aches and between Buford's snoring…" she stopped, noticing something. "Wait. Are you two…?" Adyson threw back the covers, grinning triumphantly. "You _are_ naked! I _knew_ I heard something else last night!"

"Good thing Buford snores really loud," Gretchen muttered.

"Hey, what's with all the commotion? Can't a guy sleep in peace around here?"

"Gretchen and Ferb were—" Adyson stalled as the two in question waved their hands in a 'no no no' gesture. She sighed, waiting for them to cover up. "Gretchen and Ferb were being all mushy mush."

"Again?" Buford sat up, yawning loudly. "Man, I hate mushy mush." He got out of bed, stumbling into the bathroom.

"Thank you," Gretchen mouthed.

Ferb nodded a silent thanks.

"Yeah, you're welcome." She studied them. "You might want to put some clothes on before he gets back."

* * *

"Soo…are those your clothes?"

"These?" Phineas looked down at his attire. "Nah. Bought this at the gift shop downstairs. I…didn't pack enough clothes for this trip."

"Really?"

"Um…no." He smiled sheepishly. "I didn't really want to show up at our hotel room in last night's clothes, so I bought them at the gift shop and then changed in the hotel lobby bathroom before I went and got breakfast." He patted the top of his head. "The sunglasses were extra. Those I really did forget to pack."

"They fit you very well."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Thanks." The red head glanced over, taking in the red bikini top and red and floral Hawaiian pattern sarong Isabella was wearing. "You look pretty this morning."

She blushed. "Thanks."

Phineas took her hand in his, the pair walking silently down the hall as they reached the elevator. The light dinged and they stepped inside, hitting the button for the fourth floor.

"Oh, I hope you don't mind, but when I walked in this morning, I tossed my clothes from last night into your bathroom." The doors opened and the two stepped out, turning a corner.

"Oh I don't mind. I can just grab them before the girls get back."

"I really hope we find your friends." Phineas pulled the room key from a pocket on his swim trunks.

"Me too. I hope they're alright."

"Well, I know my brother and Buford will help us look for them." He stopped outside a door, inserting the key into the slot, waiting for the light to turn green before pulling it out and opening the door. "We just need a coupla things and…"

"Oh…my…gosh."

"Uh Isabella? I think we found your friends."

Isabella followed Phineas into the room, absently shutting the door with a soft click.

Buford's ears perked up at the sound and he turned around, jumping up from his spot on the floor. "Dinnerbell!" He ran to the red head, wrapping the other man in a fierce hug and lifting him several inches off the floor. "Dinnerbell! My man! Welcome to puberty! How was it?"

"Uhhh…"

Adyson walked over, followed by Ferb and Gretchen. She smirked. "Isabella, you little minx. How'd it go last night?"

"Ummm…"

"Yeah, what happened after we left?" Gretchen asked.

The pair looked at each other, faces flushing as they answered in unison. "Nothing."

"Uh girls? We should get going. We have the beach today remember?"

"What's your hurry Izzy?" Adyson smirked at her friend.

"I have to…um…freshen up."

"You look fresh to me."

Isabella's face turned a brighter shade of red. She grabbed her friends, hauling the pair out the door with her. "We'll see you guys later! Bye!" As soon as the door closed, she took off running.

"Izzy wait!" Adyson yelled after her.

"Hey Chief! Wait up!" The two quickened their pace, managing to catch up right as Isabella stepped inside the elevator.

"Oh no you don't. You're not getting away that easily!" Adyson stuck a foot inside the door, preventing the elevator from closing. "Come on!" She grabbed Gretchen, hauling her inside.

"Come on Chief, talk to us. Seriously, what happened after we left last night?"

"Yeah. Come on Izzy. It's not like we're gonna _interrogate_ you or anything." The girl smirked. "We just want details. That's all."

The elevator dinged on the fifth floor and Isabella stepped out, her friends following behind her. "You can forget the details because _nothing_. _happened_." She jammed the key into the slot, waiting for the green light before yanking it out, flinging the door open.

"Your body language says otherwise," Gretchen noted, following the two girls into the room before shutting the door behind her.

Isabella wheeled around. "Fine. We met for drinks, got a little drunk, then came back here. But _nothing happened_." She started to say something, only to halt.

Adyson followed her friend's gaze, eyes landing on something in the bathroom. "Gretchen! Grab those clothes!"

"No! Wai—"

But it was to late. Gretchen practically dove for the garments, emerging from the bathroom holding an orange, buttoned-up collared t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans. "Izzy, you have some explaining to do."


	7. Not Just a Summer Fling Chapter 7

**A/N:** Can't believe I'm still making minor revisions to this as I go. I've lost count of the number of revisions this has gone through since I originally wrote it.

* * *

"Come on Dinnerbell! Tell us what happened last night!"

"Buford, I already told you. Nothing happened."

"Oh yeah? Then why ya wearin a t-shirt that says Pensacola Florida on it? I may not be smart, but I know that ain't your usual t-shirt."

"It does seem highly suspicious." Ferb crossed his arms, waiting.

"I think he's holdin out on us."

Phineas blushed. "Okay, fine. Something did happen last night." He paused, looking down. "Which obviously explains the shirt; I didn't plan that very well. But—oh come on. You guys don't really wanna hear the details do you?"

They answered in unison. "YES!"

* * *

"Come _on_ Izzy. Talk." Adyson crossed her arms expectantly, staring at her friend.

"Girls, look at it. The clothes obviously belong to Phineas. You saw him wearing them last night. What more do you want?"

The two women turned to each other, exchanging a look before turning back to Isabella. "Details!" they chorused.

* * *

"Come _on_ Dinnerbell! Make with the details already!"

"Alright alright!" Phineas glared at them, clenching his hands into fists at his side, stomping his foot in annoyance before jumping on the bed, standing up and singing. "Summer lovin, had me a blast…"

* * *

"Izzy, we're waiting."

"Yeah. Come on Chief."

"Ugh! _Fine_." Isabella stood up, walking over and standing up on the bed. "Summer lovin happened so fast…"

* * *

"I met a girl crazy for me." Phineas grinned. "Summer days, driftin away, but not the summer nights."

Ferb and Buford looked at each other, chorusing. "Oh well oh well oh well oh huh!"

"Tell me more, tell me more…" Buford smirked. "Did ya get very far?"

* * *

"Tell me more, tell me more, like does he have a car?" Adyson asked.

"Tell me more, tell me more, was it love at first sight?" Gretchen smiled.

* * *

"Tell me more, tell me more…did she put up a fight?" Buford asked.

Phineas grinned. "No."

"My man!"

"No no! It wasn't like that!"

"Then what _was_ it like?"

Realizing Buford wasn't going to let up until he said something, the red head ran with it. "Summer fling, don't mean a thing, but uh-oh those summer nights!"

"Whoa whoa whoa!"

"Tell me more, tell me more—"

Buford hmphed. "But ya don't gotta brag."

* * *

"Tell me more, tell me more—"

"Cause he sounds like a dream," Gretchen swooned.

Adyson looked at her, rolling her eyes. "Oh brother."

Isabella jumped off the bed, dancing around the room. "Well he got friendly, holding my hand. He was sweet, took care of me!"

Adyson and Gretchen looked at each other, dancing around the room with Isabella. "Whoo! Summer heat, boy and girl meet, but uh-oh the summer nights! Whoa whoa whoa!"

Adyson twirled around, stopping and smirking at Isabella. "So, how much did he spend on drinks?"

"A lady never tells."

"You used the wristbands! You bought the drinks!"

Isabella broke into a grin. "Yep! That's right!"

* * *

"So come on Dinnerbell, ya didn't tell us much."

Phineas looked solemn. "Buford, it was just a drunk hookup. That's all."

"Aww man."

"Now come on. We're supposed to meet the girls at the beach in an hour."

Ferb waited until Buford had left the room before walking up to his brother, a knowing smile on his face. "You just said that to appease Buford. It wasn't just a hookup, was it?"

He beamed. "I know I only just met her, but…" a soft smile appeared on his face. "I think I'm in love with her."

His brother clapped him on the shoulder before turning to walk away.

The red head smirked after him. "And by that smug look on your face Bro, I'd say I wasn't the only one who got some. Care to share?"

Ferb turned around, smirking. "No."


	8. Not Just a Summer Fling Chapter 8

"Have you ever seen a prettier sight?" Phineas propped himself up on an elbow, looking over the top of his sunglasses as Isabella emerged from the surf, water dripping from her body.

Ferb's eyes landed on Gretchen, who was sitting down the beach a ways, helping Adyson cover Buford up with sand.

The red head noticed where his brother was looking. "Not that direction Bro. I mean Isabel—wait. Who _are_ you looking at?"

"Gretchen. The one in glasses with the short brown hair wearing a green bikini."

"Oh. Her?" He studied her a moment. Suddenly, a thought occurred to him. "That's the girl you slept with last night, isn't it?" His brother nodded. "Cool Bro. She suits you."

"Hey boys. Whatcha doin?" Isabella walked up to the two of them, quickly acknowledging Ferb before turning her attention to Phineas.

He reached out a hand, taking her hand in his and pulling her down into his lap, wrapping his arms around her and resting his chin on her shoulder. "Just admiring how pretty you are."

She blushed, lightly smacking his leg. "Oh Phineas."

He pulled back. "Wait. Is this to much? Am I moving to fast? Because if I am, you can tell me. I mean, I don't wanna alienate you or—"

She turned around so she was facing him, placing two fingers on his lips. "I don't mind. I…kind of like it."

"Really?" She nodded. "I was hoping you'd say that." The red head pulled her back to him, once again resting his chin on her shoulder as his arms wrapped around her waist.

Ferb glanced at them, rolling his eyes before returning to the book he was reading.

"Hey guys." Gretchen walked up, her eyes landing on Ferb.

"Hey Gretch," Isabella greeted. But her greeting went unnoticed as the other woman sat down next to Ferb, snuggling against him.

"What are you reading?"

The man wrapped an arm around her, never taking his eyes off the book. "Quantum Mechanics."

"Ooo…"

Phineas snorted, watching them. "And they give us a hard time."

"I know right?"

"I say girls are better."

"No way girlie. Boys are better!"

"Girls!"

"Boys!"

"Girls!"

"Boys!"

Phineas, Ferb, Isabella and Gretchen looked up, watching as Adyson and Buford walked up, embroiled in a heated argument.

"Girls!" Adyson playfully pushed Buford, causing the man to stumble a little.

"Boys!" He returned the favor, roughly pushing her so she did a faceplant into the sand.

Isabella winced. "Uh-oh. That's never good."

"It's not?" The red head asked.

"Definitely," Gretchen added. "That kind of thing never ends well."

"But why—"

"Alright that's it!" The four watched as Adyson lunged for the drummer, catching the man off guard and tackling him to the ground. The two were soon rolling around the sand, wrestling.

Phineas blinked. "Wow. What's that about?"

"I don't know." Isabella watched as Buford pinned Adyson, only to have her flip him over onto his back. "But if I know her, she'll tell us eventually."

"Most definitely," Gretchen agreed.

Buford and Adyson rolled around the sand a few minutes more before the woman came to a stop, latching onto a beefy ankle. "Wait wait wait! Buford stop!"

"Hey! Lemme go!"

"Say Uncle!"

"No!" She began to pull the man's ankle, causing him to yelp. "Okay okay! Uncle." Adyson smirked in satisfaction as she let go, causing the man to grab his ankle, rubbing it. "Yeesh. Ya gotta grip." He gently flexed the appendage before gingerly setting it down. He smirked. "Ready to admit that boys are better than girls?"

She snorted as she got up, wiping the sand off her. "As if." She walked over to the group sitting before her. "You think boys are so great Buford? Let's take a vote. Who's better at playing volleyball: boys or girls?"

"Girls obviously," Isabella replied.

"I concur with Izzy," Gretchen stated, using a finger to push her glasses further up her nose.

Ferb set his book down. "I beg to differ. Studies show that males are built to handle more exertion that females, thus tracking back to the early hunter-gatherers. Men are therefore stronger and faster, able to outlast any female at any sport."

"Yeah! And we have muscles too!" Buford piped up.

"Well that's two and two, with my vote for the girls making it two and three." Adyson crossed her arms. "That only leaves Phineas."

All eyes turned to the red head, who shifted uncomfortably. "Well gee guys. I think both—"

"Yes, but if you _had_ to choose between girls or boys, who would you pick?" Isabella pressed.

He grimaced. "Sorry Isabella, but…I'm with the guys on this one."

She climbed out of his lap, going to stand by Adyson. She crossed her arms over her chest. "Care to test that theory?"

"Huh?"

Adyson studied the three men. "You think boys are better than girls at volleyball right?" They nodded. "Then Isabella, Gretchen and I challenge you three to a game of volleyball. We see who the better gender is and the losers have to buy drinks for the winners at tonight's show."

Phineas sprang to his feet. "We accept your challenge." He turned to his friends. "Right guys?"

"Yeah!" Buford pumped a fist in the air. "Let's pound 'em!"

Adyson and Isabella looked at each other, rolling their eyes as they spoke in unison. "Boys."

The red head turned to Isabella, grinning cheekily. "May the best one win."

She smirked. "Which would be us."

"Okay, Isabella and I will track down an available volleyball net. The rest of you follow us. Come on Izzy." She motioned to her friend, who followed her down the beach.

Phineas ran after them, Buford trailing behind. "Hey guys! Wait up!"

Ferb shook his head, placing the book in his beach bag before standing up, extending a hand to Gretchen. "Shall we join them my dear?"

She took the offered hand, allowing herself to be pulled up. "Yes. Let's."

He wrapped an arm around her waist. "You do realize I will not be able to go easy on you."

She stopped walking, looking around before standing on tiptoe, placing a soft kiss to his lips. "May the best one win."

Ferb returned the favor, smiling against her lips. "Indeed."


	9. Not Just a Summer Fling Chapter 9

"Okay, the rules are simple." Adyson stood on the makeshift volleyball court, a volleyball tucked under an arm. "We play to twenty-five points per set, with the best three out of five sets being the winner. Now…"

"Wow. Is she always this competitive?" Phineas whispered to his brother. The man shrugged in response.

"Yeah yeah. We all know how ta play." Buford grabbed the ball from her. "Besides, it's _volleyball_. How hard can it be?" He tossed the ball into the air, spiking it over the net, causing it to land on the other side and roll down the sand toward Isabella's feet before coming to a stop.

"Ball's in. First point goes to the girls."

The red head groaned. "Buuuffoorrdd…"

"Heh. Sorry. Didn't realize we was playin already."

"This just proves my point," Adyson muttered. "Okay! Teams into position! Find your mark!"

Phineas looked around, taking a block/attack position. He whispered to his brother. "Gee Ferb; there's only three of us. How are we supposed to beat the girls? Especially with Buford playing? I mean, he's already cost us a point."

Ferb put a hand on his brother's shoulder. "We'll think of something."

"I sure hope so. It's already looking bad."

"Alright, we need one representative from the boys and one representative from the girls. We have to flip a coin to see who starts."

"Wow. She's really serious," Isabella whispered to Gretchen. "Don't you think she's getting a bit carried away with this?"

Gretchen nodded. "Most definitely."

"Guys! Come _on_!"

Gretchen stepped forward to represent the girls, while Phineas stepped in for the boys. He regarded her with mock seriousness. "Gretchen."

"Phineas."

Adyson walked toward them, flipping a quarter. "You call it on the count of three. One…two…three!" The quarter flew through the air, glinting in the sunlight as it came back to earth.

Phineas waited until the last possible second. "Heads!"

The quarter landed in Adyson's palm and she quickly slapped it onto the back of her other hand. "Heads. Boys go first."

He leaned over to Gretchen, whispering. "Good luck."

"You too."

The red head walked back to his team, tossing the ball to Ferb, who bounced it on the sand a few times before tossing it up and spiking it over to his brother, who bumped it over to Buford.

The drummer set it over the net, just barely managing to clear the top as Isabella made a dive for the ball on the other side.

Her fingertips just barely grazed the edge as she bumped it to Gretchen, who set it to Adyson. The girl jumped into the air, smacking the ball over the net with such force that Phineas ducked on instinct.

Ferb made a dive for the ball…only to miss it by inches.

Adyson high-fived her teammates. "Yeah! One to one!"

Buford panted, wiping the sweat from his brow. "Aw man. They're good. How we gonna beat them?"

Phineas took a gulp of air. "I…don't…know."

* * *

"And that ends round two! Everyone take a five minute break!"

Isabella sank towards the sand, fanning herself. "Phew! The boys are good! Those first two sets were close!"

"I…concur…" Gretchen wheezed, plopping down next to her friend. "I think…maybe we should…call it…quits." She fell backwards onto the sand. "Aww respite."

"Call it quits?!" Adyson walked over, glaring down at her friends. "You wanna call it quits when we're this close to winning?!"

"We are…tired. And there's still…three sets…left."

"Gretchen's right. With three sets left, that's not exactly close," Isabella pointed out. "All they'd have to do is beat us the three times or at least tie with us. Anything can happen." She glanced at the boys, who were huddled on the other side. "Besides, look at them. They're probably ready to call it quits like we are."

* * *

"Okay, how're we gonna win this?" Buford paced back and forth, anxiously jamming one fist into the palm of his other hand. "I can't lose to a buncha girls; it'll ruin my man cred!"

Phineas put his chin in his hand, deep in thought. "What we need is some kind of strategy. Some way to ensure that we win the last three sets."

"No kiddin Dinnerbell; that's what we've been tryin ta do for the last _two_ sets!" He growled. "Gimmie somethin I can _use_!"

"Okay okay. Just give me a minute."

"We don't have a minute!"

"Actually, we have three," Ferb pointed out.

"Three…" Ferb and Buford looked at the red head. "Three…three…three…hmmm…"

"Oh boy." Buford looked at Ferb. "I think he finally cracked."

Suddenly, Phineas leapt to his feet. "I got it!" He gathered the other two into a huddle, smirking. "Guys, I know who we're gonna beat tonight."


	10. Not Just a Summer Fling Chapter 10

"So. You guys ready for three more beatings?" Adyson smirked as the boys walked up to the net. She tossed the ball into the air…only to have Phineas reach up and catch it.

"Not quite. We'd like to make a deal with you." He looked at the other two girls. "Actually, all three of you."

"What kind of deal?" Gretchen asked.

"Well it seems to us that you girls are pretty good—"

"That's right," Isabella smirked.

"And, well, you've beaten us the last two sets—"

Adyson snorted. "Obviously."

"So…we propose a different strategy." He tossed the ball to his brother. "Ferb?"

"It's occurred to us that given the current score, we really have no chance of beating you."

"Yeah! And because a that, we decided that we're only doin one more game," Buford added.

"What?!" Adyson leered at Buford. "If you think for one minute that we're not going to do the five sets, then you are dead wrong!"

"You didn't let us finish," Ferb interjected. ""One last game. Winner take all. The previous two games are null and void."

"You can't go changing the rules just because you're losing!"

"I think it's a great idea," Isabella spoke up.

"What?!"

"I agree with Izzy." Gretchen walked over. "We're both tired and, well—"

"Adyson, look at the horizon. The sun's starting to set. In another hour it'll be dark and we won't be able to finish playing three sets anyway."

The other woman growled. "Fine." She stalked over, snatching the ball out of Ferb's hands. "But we get first serve."

* * *

"Girls fifteen, guys fourteen!"

"Ah! We're losin man!"

Phineas glanced to his left. "Buford, we're only down by one point."

"That's one point less than them!"

He crouched low, watching as Ferb tossed the volleyball high into the air before serving it over to the girls side.

The ball sailed over the net, connecting with Adyson's fists as she bumped it over to Isabella…who did a face plant into the sand, missing it by inches.

"Ah! Isabella!"

"I'm sorry! My arms are getting tired!"

"Woooo!" Buford pumped a fist in the air. "Guys fifteen! In your face Girlie!"

The red head stepped the few feet to the net, grabbing the ball. "You okay Isabella?"

"Yeah." She grunted as she stood up, forcing a smile. "Never better."

He gave her a smile in return before walking over to where Ferb was, the two rotating position. He threw the ball in the air, spiking it over to Buford.

The drummer jumped up, spiking it over the net.

"I got it I got it I got it!" Adyson raced over, bumping the ball towards the other side, only to have her elbow touch the net.

"HA! Sixteen to fourteen!" Buford roared in triumph.

"Aww nuts!"

"Wow. This game is _really_ close," Phineas whispered.

Ferb nodded in agreement.

* * *

"Okay guys, the score's twenty-four to twenty-four. One more point and we win this." Phineas had his teammates in a huddle. "Ferb will serve again. Once he serves, he'll pass it over to Buford. Buford, you'll pass the ball over to me."

"Right."

"And I'll spike it over to the girl's side. When the ball comes back, we block it immediately and send it back over. We can't afford any more errors."

"Right."

"Okay guys, hands in." All three put their hands in the middle. "One two three break!"

* * *

"Okay girls. We've played hard, we've played fast and we've played well." Isabella pounded a fist into her other hand in determination. "We're tied at twenty-four, so we need to win this!"

Adyson blinked. "Wow Izzy. And here I thought I was the competitive one."

"Well, I want to win this. We're just so close—"

"We're right there with you Chief," Gretchen assured. "So…what's our plan of attack?"

"Adyson, you're our strongest hitter, so you'll hit the ball over the net. When the guys send it back over, I'll bump it to Gretchen, and then Gretchen will set the ball over to you."

"Got it Chief."

"We all clear on what to do?"

"Yeah!" Adyson pumped a fist in the air. "Let's do this! All in?"

The girls put their hands in the middle, pushing them down before flinging them upwards. "All in!"

"Let's get 'em!"

"Yeah!"

* * *

"Ready Bro?"

Ferb nodded as his brother passed him the ball.

"Last play for the win!" Adyson yelled.

Ferb threw the ball into the air, hitting it over towards Buford, who set it to Phineas.

The red head jumped up, spiking it over the net.

"I got it!" Isabella ran towards the ball, bumping it over to Gretchen, who set it to Adyson.

Adyson jumped up, slamming the ball over the net, only to have Buford bump it over to Ferb.

The man saw it coming and took a step backward. The setting sun got in his eyes and he blinked, accidentally touching the ball twice in quick succession.

"WE WON!" The girls squealed loudly, jumping up and down in excitement.

"Wow. Tough break Bro." Phineas walked over, placing a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"It was a fair loss."

"HA! In your face Buford! You guys owe us drinks!" Adyson walked under the net, taunting him. "Who's better at playing volleyball _now_?"

"Eh. I still say we woulda beat ya."

"Great game." Isabella walked over to Phineas, taking his hand in hers. "You're a great player."

"You weren't so bad yourself."

"I didn't go to hard on you, did I?" Ferb asked as Gretchen walked up.

"No, no you didn't." She leaned up, giving him a peck on the cheek.

"Well, now that's over, what else should we do?" Phineas asked.

"I say we head over to Florabama and you losers buy us drinks," Adyson quipped.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. We did agree losers buy drinks at tonight's show." The red head started to walk toward the bar, only to pause. "Huh?" He looked down, fishing his phone out of his pocket and checking the caller ID. "It's the manager at Florabama. The one who's been setting our gigs up. I better take this; could be important."

The others watched with interest as he took the call.

"Phineas Flynn here. Yes. They wanna play tonight? Really? Wow."

"What's he sayin?" Buford asked.

"Shhh!" Adyson hissed.

"Tomorrow? Yeah, we can definitely do tomorrow instead. We'll just head over now and—already? Great! Yeah, we'll be there tomorrow afternoon. Thanks. You too. Bye." Ferb looked at his brother quizzically as he hung up the phone. "They cancelled our show tonight. Apparently Love Handel decided to stop by and play at the bar to finish up their farewell tour."

"Isn't this their fourth farewell tour?" Gretchen asked.

"Yeah."

"Aren't they a little old to still be performin?" Buford questioned.

"Yes, yes they are."

Ferb shook his head. "Some people don't know when to quit."

"Hey Dinnerbell, do we need to go get our stuff? Cause if one of 'em breaks my drums—"

"No. The Florabama Bar is taking care of it." Phineas grinned. "We have an acoustic session tomorrow afternoon though."

"Aw man. I hate acoustic sessions."

"Why's that?" Gretchen asked.

"Because ya can't rock out or get the crowd goin when it's acoustic."

"Aw, don't worry Buford. It'll still be fun," the red head assured.

"Hmph. Says you."

"That still doesn't answer the question of what else we should do tonight," Isabella pointed out.

"Hmmm…"

"How about a bonfire?" Ferb proposed.

"Great idea Bro! Think I saw an empty one a few feet back. You go back and get our stuff; I'll see if it's still available." And with that, the red head disappeared down the beach.


	11. Not Just a Summer Fling Chapter 11

**A/N:** Sorry for the late update guys; I got held up at work and the night got away from me.

* * *

By the time everyone had gathered their things and made it down to the water, Phineas had a roaring bonfire going.

"Wow Dinnerbell; that's impressive."

"Thanks Buford."

Isabella walked over to the red head, gently taking his hand. "Phineas, will you sing for us?"

He blushed. "Gee Isabella. I think I've sang enough lately. We should have Ferb sing; he's really good."

Ferb was about to respond when Adyson jumped in.

"Hey! Wait a minute! What about drinks? We had a deal; whoever lost the volleyball match had to buy the winners drinks."

"I'd say that deal's null and void now. You did say the losers had to buy drinks at tonight's show and since there's no show…"

"He has a point," Gretchen added.

"Bu-bu—"

"Pipe down Girlie." Buford grabbed the woman's hand, pulling her down into the beach chair next to him. "Ya can't have everything. Besides, ya already won. Just be happy with that."

She grumbled, crossing her arms over her chest and sinking down into the chair with a scowl. "Fine."

"Now that that's settled…" the red head turned to his brother. "How 'bout a song Bro?"

Ferb smirked, pulling something out from behind his back. "Good thing I always keep my acoustic guitar with me."

"Where do you keep that?" Gretchen asked.

"I'll never tell." He plucked a few chords, starting to sing. "Used to pull off highway two forty-nine, had a cool little place where we'd go hide on Friday nights. Get away from the city lights…" Phineas smiled at Isabella as he took a seat, pulling her down into his lap. "We'd find a little wood and build a fire, somebody'd always bring a couple guitars…" Ferb held up his guitar, pointing to it as the others chuckled. "And we'd take turns, singing songs and watching it burn. We'd do Ramblin Man, Proud Mary and American Band. We'd be singing at the top of our lungs…"

Gretchen rested her head on his shoulder. "You sing wonderfully."

"Thank you." Ferb let go of the guitar neck for a moment, pulling Gretchen closer and wrapping an arm around her, rubbing a hand down her shoulder before resuming the song. "It was always the love songs everytime, made everybody feel something inside with the fire down low, you held your girl real close." He placed a kiss to her temple. "Made you wanna love the one you were with, gave you the courage for that first kiss. It was the love songs. Always the love songs."

Phineas wrapped his arms around Isabella's waist, resting his chin on her shoulder. She glanced at him and he smiled.

"There was always the line that stuck in your head, that was said in a way you should've said. But you both knew, they were singing it right to you."

Buford and Adyson glanced at each other before quickly looking away. She reached out a hand, tentatively looking behind her before setting it on Buford's knee.

The man jumped in surprise, slapping it away before glancing at her. He grumbled, taking her hand in his. "You have callouses."

"I know."

He smirked. "I like that."

"It felt so good those times you had, the feeling of wanting somebody so bad. Made you weak in the heart. Couldn't take being apart. Honky tonk drinking songs, we could do 'em all night long. But the ones I remember most..." Ferb slowed the song down. "It was always the love songs everytime, made everybody feel something inside with the fire down low, you held your girl real close. Made you wanna love the one you were with, gave you the courage for that first kiss…"

Phineas turned his head…and found Isabella gazing back at him, a soft look in her eyes. He smiled, leaning forward and placing a gentle kiss to her lips.

Her eyes closed and she returned the favor, kissing him for several seconds.

They broke apart and the red head grinned, completely forgetting the others as Ferb finished singing.

* * *

"Nice job Bro." Phineas smiled with approval as he doused the flames with a bucket of water.

His brother smiled knowingly. "I take it you enjoyed Isabella?"

He blushed. "Uhh…yeah…"

Ferb clapped his brother on the shoulder as Isabella walked up.

"Nice job Ferb," she said.

"Thank you."

"So now what are we gonna do?" Buford walked over, holding Adyson's hand. "It's only ten."

"Actually, I'm getting kind of tired." Isabella gave an exaggerated yawn, grabbing Phineas by the hand and dragging him with her. "Let's go to bed—I mean, sleep Phineas."

The red head didn't say a word, only grinning as he allowed Isabella to pull him away.

Adyson wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. "I know what _they're_ doing tonight…"

Ferb turned to Gretchen, offering an arm, which she took. "Care for a moonlight walk on the beach?"

"Delighted."

Buford grumbled as the pair walked off. "Aww man; everyone's gone." He turned to Adyson. "I still gotta prove to ya that boys are better than girls."

"You wish."

He glanced around, his eyes landing on a lit up restaurant sign. His eyes widened as he pointed to it, tugging on her arm. "Look!"

Adyson read the sign. "Pie eating contest. Cash prize one hundred dollars." She dropped Buford's hand, running across the beach toward the restaurant. "Last one there buys drinks!"

He stood there, mouth agape, before closing it and chasing after her. "Hey wait! I don't have any money!"


	12. Not Just a Summer Fling Chapter 12

_The next morning…_

"Owowowowowowowow."

"Sorry." Isabella winced at the angry red skin as she gently rubbed aloe vera lotion on the man's back. "That's a nasty sunburn."

He winced as the cool lotion touched his skin. "Sorry last night didn't go as planned. I didn't plan on actually falling asleep once we got here." He paused. "Though with the sunburn, it might have made things…"

"Less romantic?"

"Yeah, that."

"It's alright. At least we got to cuddle. Well, I did. You were already asleep." She shot a dollop of lotion onto her hand, vigorously rubbing it on the other palm. "Roll over please."

Phineas did as he was instructed, gingerly rolling over onto his back. Isabella slowly ran her hands down his body, gently massaging in the lotion. He groaned and she stopped, staring at him.

"Um, Phineas? Are you groaning because it hurts or because…something else?"

He blushed. "Both."

She leaned down, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear before kissing him. "I can be gentle…"

He smiled, pulling her down to him and wrapping both legs around her waist, rolling both of them over. He winced. "Ow."

Isabella gently pushed him off her. "Okay, bad idea."

* * *

"Unnghh…" Adyson rolled onto her side. She pried her eyes open to find Buford staring at her.

"Mornin."

She groaned, peeking under the sheets. "So we did do it last night."

"Gotta say, you're a pretty wild one when you're drunk." He smirked. "Party girl."

"Ew."

"Hey!"

She smacked him. "I don't mean _you_. I wanted to do it with you. I meant ew because my stomach and head hurt. Must have been those Tequila shots."

"Don't forget the pie eatin contest and the five slices of pizza afterwards."

Adyson moaned again, rubbing her head. "Did we win the hundred dollars at least?"

"Yeah."

Her eyes focused on something across the room. "Why's the money hanging out of my underwear?"

"Um—"

"You know what? Nevermind. I don't wanna know." She went to sit up, only to clamp a hand over her mouth. "I think I'm gonna puke." She bolted out of bed, snatching the underwear from the T.V. before running to the bathroom and shutting the door. The sound of puking soon followed.

Buford stretched, slowly climbing out of bed before grabbing his boxers from the floor. "Might need these." He put them on, happening to glance upwards, his eyes landing on a red lacy bra hanging from the sprinkler head. He grinned. "Oh yeah. Last night was _gooood_ …"

A knock was heard and he cautiously walked toward the door. "Who's there?"

"Phineas."

"Just you?"

"Yeah."

He opened the door and Phineas walked in, wearing the orange buttoned up collared shirt and blue jeans from two days before. He stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Hey, we have to get ready for our set in…" His eyes trailed upwards. "Um Buford? Why is there a bra hanging from the sprinkler head?"

"Uh…it's mine!" The man jumped up, hastily snatching the undergarment from the sprinkler. "I like to—um…"

The sound of flushing could be heard and Adyson emerged from the bathroom wearing nothing but a pair of red lacy underwear.

Phineas colored a bright shade of red. "Oh." Adyson stood there a moment before clamping a hand over her mouth, running back to the bathroom. "Uh Buford? Did you and Adyson…?"

"Yeah, we did. Ya got a problem with that?"

"N-no." The red head glanced around the room, rubbing the back of his neck. "Um…I'll just leave the two of you alone." He started to make his way to the door, only to turn around. "Oh, our acoustic session starts in forty-five minutes, so make sure you're at Florabama before then."

"Got it."

He noticed something. "Hey, where's Ferb and Gretchen?"

"Dunno. They never came back last night."

* * *

Gretchen yawned, giving a long slow stretch before curling into the man next to her. "Cold."

Ferb opened an eye, reaching across and pulling the beach blanket tighter around them. "Better?"

"Not really. The blanket's a little cold and damp from the sand."

"My apologies."

She opened her eyes. "At least this part of the beach is secluded. Still can't believe we slept out here."

"Was it worth it?"

She leaned over, planting a kiss on his lips and smiling. "Most definitely."

He smiled, moving to put an arm around her. The pair stayed that way for several minutes, watching as two seagulls flew overheard.

Gretchen sighed. "Guess we better move. This beach won't be secluded for long." She wriggled out of his grasp, standing up and shaking the sand from her hair. "We should probably—." She looked down, grabbing her cell from the blanket and checking the caller ID before answering. "Hello?" Ferb stood up, rolling up the beach blanket as she covered the mouthpiece. "It's the airline. Something about our flight being cancelled. I'll be right back."

He nodded as she walked away, tucking the blanket under an arm before stuffing his feet into his flip flops and making his way down to the water's edge, lightly splashing around. Gretchen returned moments later, a solemn look on her face. "What's wrong my dear?"

"That was the airline. Our flight was cancelled due to extreme weather conditions in New York. I had to book another flight and since we promised Holly that we'd be arriving on Monday, there was only one flight available." She lifted sorrowful eyes to Ferb. "Our flight leaves tonight at ten."

His eyes widened as Gretchen sank to the sand.

"I don't know how I'm going to break the news to Isabella."

* * *

 **A/N:** Regular updates will resume Monday.


	13. Not Just a Summer Fling Chapter 13

"There you are Bro! Buford and I have been looking for you all morning! Where've you been?"

Ferb smiled, his gaze falling on Gretchen as she entered the bar. "I was distracted."

Phineas returned the smile, looking between the three of them. "I think we were all distracted this morning." He clapped Ferb on the shoulder. "Now come on and help us finish setting up. We're on in five."

* * *

"Gretchen! Where were you?! We were starting to get worried!"

"Sorry Chief." Gretchen smiled, glancing at the stage. "Ferb and I spent the night on the beach. We lost track of time."

Isabella grinned. "I know how that is."

"Izzy, listen, there's something I really need to tell you…" the woman trailed off, watching as Adyson walked into the bar. "Adyson, what's with the sunglasses?"

"They're protecting my eyes."

"From what?" Isabella asked. "We're inside; it's not that bright in here."

"I…" the woman scowled. "Fine. Buford and I had a few Tequila shots last night, along with a pie eating contest and five slices of pizza. My stomach's calmed down, but I have a hangover. Happy?"

Isabella smirked. "Not quite. Take off the sunglasses. We need proof."

"Ugh. Izzy."

"Come on."

Adyson sighed, pulling the glasses down to reveal bloodshot eyes. She hissed, hastily putting them back on. "It burns."

Isabella and Gretchen dissolved into a fit of giggles.

"Party girl strikes again," Isabella laughed.

"Glad you're both enjoying my pain."

Gretchen stifled a giggle. "I believe that's called karmic justice."

"Yeah yeah."

"It's—" Isabella stopped at the sound of feedback from onstage. "Shh! They're starting!"

"Izzy, I really need to tell you—"

"Not now Gretch." She stood enraptured as Phineas took the stage, perching on a barstool with an acoustic guitar resting on his lap.

"Good afternoon everyone. As you probably know, we're Summer Still Rocks and today, we're going to be playing a little acoustic session for you." He strummed a few guitar chords. "We're gonna slow it down a bit and play a song called 'Chasing Amy.'" He smirked. "Or as I prefer to call it, 'Chasing Izzy.'" The red head looked out over the crowd, catching Isabella's eye. "Isabella, this one's for you."

 _Well it was three am when she drove me home  
we were a couple from that night on  
steaming up windows and spending every minute together_

"Oh me and Izzy, making out down by the water. Radio blaring, both of us swearing nothing was gonna change. We were young and lazy, I was soaking up that sweet summer. Spending my days in a beautiful haze and all of my nights…" he smiled at her. "Chasing Izzy."

Gretchen groaned. "Oh no. What am I going to do? I have to tell Isabella before he finishes singing."

"Oh I was always trying to steal one more kiss, she had something I couldn't resist. Fireworks shooting off between us like the fourth of July. Oh me and Izzy, making out down by the water…"

Isabella swooned. "Isn't he wonderful?"

"Yeah, great," Adyson grumbled.

"Chief, I really need to talk to you."

"Not now Gretchen."

"But Chief—"

"Not _now_."

"But—"

 _Oh me and Izzy, making out down by the water  
radio blaring, both of us swearing  
nothing was gonna change…_

"We were young and lazy, I was soaking up that sweet summer. Spending my days in a beautiful haze and all of my nights…chasing Izzy. Oh I love chasing Izzy. And I still remember chasing Izzy."

"Yay! Hooray!" Isabella clapped loudly, jumping up and down as the song came to a close. She finished clapping, turning to Gretchen. "What did you wanna tell me?"

"Heh. Nothing important. I'll tell you after the set."

* * *

"Oh you were wonderful!" Isabella ran into the red head's arms as the guys emerged from the bar.

He swept her into his arms, lifting her several inches off the ground and twirling her around before kissing her. "Thanks Isabella. That sure means a lot."

Ferb nudged Gretchen. "Best tell them now."

"How can I when they're so happy?"

"Tell us what?" Phineas set Isabella down, holding her hand.

"Oh yeah!" Isabella looked at her friend. "You were trying to tell me something earlier, then when I asked what it was, you said you'd tell me after the set. What was it?"

"Umm, well…"

"Aw come on! Spit it out already!" Buford demanded.

"Isabella, I received a call from the airline this morning. Our flight was cancelled, so I had to book another one." She shifted from one foot to the other, turning sorrowful eyes to Isabella, then to Adyson. "The only available one I could book was…tonight." She swallowed. "At ten." A tear slid down her cheek. "I'm so sorry guys."

"What? N-no." Isabella stood in shock. "But, I'm not ready…" She wheeled around, latching onto Phineas and burying her face in his chest, a tear falling. "I don't want to go."

He hugged her tight, stroking her hair before pulling back a little, placing two hands on her shoulders. "Isabella—"

"Izzy."

He smiled softly at her. "Izzy." A hand reached down, wiping away her tears. "We still have six hours. We can make the most of the time we have left."

"Then I know what I wanna do." She took his hand, leading them away from the others. "I want to be with you."

He glanced over his shoulder, taking one last look at his friends before the two disappeared over a hill.

Gretchen started to chase after them, only to have Ferb stop her.

"Let them be."

"Do ya think they'll be alright?" Buford asked.

"I don't know."

Adyson kicked at a mound of sand. "This sucks."

* * *

Phineas and Isabella lay fully clothed on the bed, watching the room slowly grow darker from the fading light outside. Isabella sighed, nuzzling into the red head's shirt, listening to his heartbeat. "In three hours, I'll be leaving."

"Don't talk like that."

"But it's true." She sniffled. "This has been the best weekend of my life and soon…it'll be over."

"Izzy…" he sighed, wrapping an arm around her and leaning his head against the bed post. He shut his eyes for a brief moment before opening them again. "We knew we'd be separated eventually."

"Yes, but I didn't think it would be this soon." She began to cry.

"Don't cry Isabella. Please."

"Wh-why?"

A tear rolled down his cheek. "Because it makes me cry."

"Oh Phineas." She leaned forward, pressing a kiss to his cheek. "I'm sorry. I just…I can't help it."

"I know." He absently rubbed her back, lost in thought. "Look, Ferb, Buford and I will take you three to the airport. At least it'll buy us a little more time."

"But not enough."

"I know."

She snuggled against him. "I love you Phineas Flynn."

He sat up straight, pulling her into his lap and hugging her tight as another tear fell. "I love you too Isabella."


	14. Not Just a Summer Fling Chapter 14

_Flight 409, Pensacola Florida, now boarding for New York New York_

Isabella glanced behind her, watching as passengers started lining up to board the plane. "Well, I guess that's us." She stood up, eyes filled with tears. "I don't want to go."

Phineas put a finger under her chin, lifting her head up. "Isabella, if you don't get on that plane, you'll regret it. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but soon. And for the rest of your life."

She laughed, wiping away a tear. "Casablanca huh?"

He smirked. "We'll always have Florabama." He brushed a strand of hair back from her face, his expression suddenly serious. "I just wanted to see you smile."

* * *

"So…I guess this is it huh?" Adyson shifted from one foot to the other.

"Yeah. I guess it is." Buford paused. "It was fun wasn't it?"

"You know, it was." She smirked, glancing behind her before turning her attention back to the drummer. "Did we kiss last night?"

"No."

"Good." She turned to walk away, only to wheel around, grabbing Buford by the shoulders and dipping him, giving the man a long passionate kiss before dropping him on the floor.

He stared at her in shock, a hand reaching up to touch his lips. "Whoa."

Adyson grinned. "Just a little something to remember me by." She hastily scrawled something on a piece of paper, gently tossing it on his stomach. "My number. So you don't forget." She picked up her bag, bounding over to the boarding gate before casting him a backwards glance. "Later."

* * *

"So my dear, I suppose this is where we say good-bye." Ferb took Gretchen's hand, lifting it up and kissing the back of it.

"Oh my…"

The pair gazed at each other a moment before Gretchen turned around, digging something out of her bag. She wrote something on a piece of paper before handing it to him. "Here's my number. In case you ever want—"

He leaned down, capturing her lips in a tender kiss before pulling away. "I will."

She stood on tiptoe, cupping his face in her hand before kissing him back. "Good-bye Ferb. Thanks for a wonderful weekend."

* * *

Isabella sighed. "I guess I really have to go now." She walked towards the boarding gate, casting a sorrowful look over her shoulder at the red head before adjusting her bag and disappearing down the walkway.

Phineas sighed, slowly turning around. "Well guys, I guess that's it. I guess—"

"Why'd she have to go man?!" Buford sank to his knees, clutching a piece of paper in his fist as he looked toward the sky. "Why?!"

The red head and his brother exchanged puzzled looks. "Buford, what's wrong?"

"It's Adyson man! Why'd she have to leave?! She was the only girl who could beat me up and bring out my soft side at the same time!"

" _Soft_ side?"

"Yeah man! And now she's gone! All I have is this stupid piece of paper with a number on it!"

"Uh, Buford—"

"There will never be another chick like her! She was special!" He fell to the ground, wailing.

Ferb looked at his brother. "Well. This is awkward."

He was about to respond when a familiar voice reached his ears.

"PHINEAS!" Isabella flew through the boarding gate, running at him full speed.

He opened his arms, catching her and hugging her tight. "Isabella, what—"

"I forgot to give you this!" She thrust a piece of paper at him before quickly taking it back, holding it up and kissing it, leaving a red lipstick print. "It's my number. I have to go, but—"

"Miss, you'll have to get back in your seat before we take off." A flight attendant emerged from the gate, shooting her a glare.

Isabella leaned up, kissing him on the lips before running back to the gate, calling over her shoulder. "I love you Phineas Flynn!"

He stared after her a moment, quietly folding up the piece of paper and sticking it in his pocket before turning back to his friends, glancing down at Buford. "Come on; let's get him back to the hotel."

As Ferb quietly helped the drummer up, leading him toward the exit, Phineas took one last glance behind him, staring at the boarding gate. He sighed sadly as he turned, following the others out. "Here's looking at you Iz."


	15. Not Just a Summer Fling Chapter 15

Phineas sighed, staring out the window as Ferb drove down the main highway. He pulled out the piece of paper with Isabella's number on it, absently tapping it against his leg before sighing again.

"Really Dinnerbell? You're still moonin over that Isabella chick? Ya just said good-bye to her last night; it's not like it was a big deal or nuthin. I'm already over that one chick."

The red head glared at him. "I heard you crying into your pillow last night."

The drummer's bravado dropped immediately. "She was amazin man!"

He rolled his eyes, looking towards the front of the van. "Bro, how much longer til we're there?"

"We're here." Ferb pulled the van into a small parking lot next to a beach.

Phineas climbed out, surveying the scenery. "Great. Another beach bar."

"You don't remember this place?" Ferb asked, hopping out behind him and opening up the back. "One of our first gigs was here."

"Yeah Dinnerbell. Don't ya remember?" Buford asked, grunting as he hauled out an amp. "This is where I got my tattoo. Over there. At Rodrigo's." He set the amp down, rolling up a shirt sleeve and showing off a heart tattoo on his bicep with the word Mother scrawled on it. "Good guy. Pretty good rates too."

The red head pulled out the piece of paper, staring at it as his fingers traced around the red lipstick print. "I'm getting a tattoo."

Ferb dropped a cymbal with a loud clang, staring wide eyed at his brother.

"Hey! Careful with those!" Buford snapped.

The other man ignored him. "A tattoo?"

"Yeah Dinnerbell. Gettin a tattoo takes guts. Which you don't have."

He turned sorrowful eyes to them. "This is just something I have to do." He turned and walked away without so much as a backwards glance.

"Dinnerbell! Dinnerbell, get back here! We have to set up for tonight's show! Phineas!" But Buford's words went unheeded.

* * *

 _I walked in the tattoo shop  
_ _on the beach in Alabama  
_ _sun hanging low and fading fast…_

A song played on the radio as Phineas opened the door of the tattoo shop. "Hello? Anyone here?" He walked through the door, looking at the man behind the counter. "Excuse me. Are you Rodrigo?"

The man turned around, giving him a smile. "That I am. Now what can I do for you?"

"Umm…I'd like to get a tattoo."

"Alright. What kind would you like?" The man reached into a cubby hole, pulling out a large black binder and setting it on the counter, opening to a random page. "I have biker tattoos or…" he flipped to another page. "Dragons. Tigers. Lions. Snakes?"

Phineas shook his head.

"Alright, no snakes." Rodrigo flipped to another page. "How about Celtic designs? Or Ying and Yang?" The man studied him a moment. "If you're more on the feminine side, I have flowers."

He made a face. "Definitely not."

"Well…is there something specific you had in mind? You know, some people come in here with a design they made themselves, or a design they like that they would like to have as a tattoo. Something like that maybe?"

The red head brightened, taking the piece of paper from his pocket and holding it out, pointing to the lipstick print. "Can you replicate this?"

"Sure can. I can do it for a hundred dollars cash. Just tell me where you want it and what color."

"The color red and, um…" he hesitated for a moment. "On my chest. Right over my heart."

"Strange place for a tattoo…"

"It's for a girl. One I fell in love with over the weekend."

Rodrigo smiled knowingly. "It's always for a girl, isn't it?"

"Yeah…it's where she used to lay her head. She liked listening to my heartbeat."

"Well follow me." He led Phineas to a chair. "Take a seat and remove your shirt." The red head did as he was told, causing Rodrigo to do a double take. "That's quite a sunburn. I can still do it if you want, but that might make it hurt a little more."

He gulped, attempting to steal his resolve. "Please. Do it."

"Wow. Must be one special girl if you're going to all this trouble—"

"She was worth it."

"Was?"

"Long story."

The man studied him a moment. "Once I start, there's no stopping. Are you sure about this?" Phineas nodded. "Okay, it's going to feel like a dozen tiny pinches, so—" Rodrigo paused. "You look a little nervous. Would you like a drink? A smoke? Certain _magazines_ to look at…?"

He shook his head.

"Ya know, some people like to sing to distract themselves. I had a woman in here singing opera once."

"I can sing?" Rodrigo nodded. "Okay, let's do that."

"Alright. Now you're going to feel a pinch…"

Phineas bit his lower lip, squeezing his eyes shut as he started singing. "Dip that needle in the ink and let that burgundy sink, through the sunburn the weekend left behind. Labor Day has come and gone, me and the boys have gotta roll and I don't know when I'll hold her again. So until then, I wanna wake up with her kiss on my skin…"

He cried. He cried for the physical pain, the pain and hurt of a love found and lost, and for all the emptiness and longing he felt.

He cried for all of it.


	16. Not Just a Summer Fling Chapter 16

_Four months later (January)_

 _I guess there ain't no endless summer,  
_ _life is all about change.  
_ _I haven't seen her since that September,  
_ _but sometimes I still think about…_

Phineas sighed as he looked over the lyrics, tossing them to the side. He would have to find a different opening song for tonight; he just couldn't sing Chasing Amy. Not after that Labor Day weekend…

He stuffed his hands in his pockets, looking around the stage as Ferb walked in the door, setting down two small amps. "You know what's funny Bro? The Florabama bar hasn't changed much."

"It's only been four months."

"That long huh?"

Ferb walked over, putting a reassuring hand on his brother's shoulder. "You were thinking about her again, weren't you?"

"Yeah…every place we've been to, every beachside bar in every city, I look for her. But…nothing. She's never there." He lightly kicked at one of the amps. "Maybe I should just give up. It hurts to much."

"Give it time. A broken heart can heal—"

"Give it time?" The red head's face hardened. "Don't tell me to give it time Bro." He swatted the hand away. "You and Gretchen talk everyday; even Buford and Adyson keep in touch. He's gone to visit her _twice_ now. Twice! But not me. Not _Isabella_." He walked to the end of the stage, fists clenched. "She-she won't return my calls; I've left her over a hundred voicemail messages. Everytime I hear her voicemail message, there's this huge ache in my chest that won't go away. I've left her a hundred voicemail messages—I know, I counted them—but…nothing! Do you know how much it hurts? Falling for someone so hard and so fast that you just want to be with them every minute? Only to have them reject you? Like that summer fling meant nothing?"

"It didn't mean nothing."

"I know Bro, but—" the red head stopped as his brother pointed behind him, motioning to the floor. He slowly turned around, eyes landing on a girl standing below. "Isabella." The word came out a whisper.

"I'll leave the two of you alone." Ferb quietly exited the stage as Phineas hopped down to the floor.

"Isabella, wh-what are you doing here?"

She smiled weakly. "I've been following your shows online. Looks like Summer Still Rocks is getting pretty big." She slowly walked over to the stage. "When I heard you were back in Pensacola, I had to come see you."

"Bu-but why? I mean, why here? Why now? I left you a _hundred_ voicemails; you never _once_ responded to _any_ of them."

She glanced to the side. "I know. I'm sorry. It's just that I've been a little…busy." She turned her whole body to the side, slowly lifting up the black sundress she was wearing, revealing a swollen belly.

The red head's legs wobbled beneath him. "Oh my gosh. You're pregnant." He sat down on the stage, holding the edge for support. "Is it…?"

Isabella laughed nervously. "Oh she's definitely yours alright." She sat down next to him. "You're the only boy I've ever made love to."

"Really?" She nodded. Something occurred to him. "Wait. She? You mean…we're having a daughter?"

"That's right."

He smiled, reaching out a hand towards her belly. "May I?" She nodded, lifting up the dress and allowing Phineas to touch her stomach. "How far along?"

"Four months."

"So she was conceived…"

"Yes."

"Summer baby," he mused. "It…kinda fits."

"Ph-Phineas?" She gently removed his hand. "I-I understand if you don't want this, don't want this responsibility. It's a lot to ask and—" she paused, sad eyes staring into his. "I'll just go. I-I really shouldn't have come here." She slid off the stage, slowly making her way towards the door.

"Izzy, wait."

She turned around, watching as the red head stood up, grabbing a guitar before sitting back down. He began to play, looking right at her. "Everybody keeps telling me I'm such a lucky man. Looking at you standing there I know I am. Barefooted beauty with eyes that blue, the sunshine sure looks good on you I swear."

Isabella smiled, slowly walking toward him. "Oh I can't believe I finally found ya baby. Happy ever after, after all this time. Oh there's gonna be some ups and downs…Phineas, are you sure? Are you sure this is what you want? Are you sure you want…" she gulped. "Me?"

"I've never been more sure of anything." He set the guitar down, standing up and walking over to her, wrapping her in his arms and pulling her close. "I love you Isabella. I've loved you since the night I first saw you."

"Oh Phineas." She nuzzled into his shirt before looking up at him. "But with you to wrap my arms around I'm fine."

The two stood in the middle of the bar, Phineas softly singing to her. "So baby hold on tight. Don't let go. Hold on to the love we're making, cause baby when the ground starts shaking you gotta know, when you got a good thing." He pulled back, brushing a strand of hair from her face before wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her close. "We'll get through this. Together."

"I wouldn't want it any other way." She smiled, snuggling into his shirt before pulling back, noticing something. "What's this?" He looked down as she unbuttoned three buttons on his shirt, staring at something. "A red lipstick print tattoo?" Isabella gently traced the healed wound. "What does it mean?"

Phineas blushed, slowing reaching into his back pocket and pulling something from his wallet. "It's the lipstick print you left with your number." He unfolded the paper, holding it out to her. "See? Same shape and color."

"But why?"

"When you left, I was heartbroken. Besides remembering the entire weekend we spent together…" he swallowed. "The times I remember the most were you laying your head on my bare chest, listening to my heartbeat. I wanted to remember that feeling. So…I got the tattoo."

She placed a hand over it. "Did it hurt?"

"A little." He smiled down at her. "But it's healed now." The red head pulled her close. "The tattoo…and my heart."

"Oh Phineas." She looked up at him. "I can't believe you did that for me." He pulled her to him, the two standing in the middle of the bar. "Phineas?"

"Hm?"

"Now that we're going to be a family and raise this baby together, how are we…"

He chuckled. "Way ahead of you Isabella; I think I may have a solution to that." He released her. "But first, Summer Still Rocks has a show tonight. I would love it if you came."

She stood up on tiptoe, kissing him on the lips. "I would love to."


	17. Not Just a Summer Fling Chapter 17

"Ladies and Gentlemen! May I present to you, Summer Still Rocks!"

Phineas, Ferb and Buford walked onstage to the sound of loud cheering and hollering. The red head flashed a grin as he took the microphone. "Wow! Thanks for the huge welcome everyone! It's great to be back in Florida! We definitely missed the warm weather here." The crowd laughed. "Anyway, this first song, though not entirely accurate to our situation, is dedicated to my girlfriend, Miss. Isabella Garcia Shapiro." A spotlight swept the crowd, landing on a pretty girl wearing a black sundress, hair tied up in a red bandana. She shyly waved. "Isn't she beautiful everyone?" He beamed. "This song represents a magical summer weekend which happened just four months ago. Love hit us like a bolt of lightning and we're about to be headed on the greatest adventure of our lives!" He slowly began singing a capella.

 _Those were the days of thunder..._

Loud whoops, cheers and hollers rang out from the crowd.

 _That was a magic summer  
_ _young love and full of wonder..._

The red head motioned to the band, who began playing a high energy song. He grinned, singing loudly. "Thinking it would last forever! Love struck like a bolt of lightning, so strong and so exciting. Rainy nights I still remember, those days of thunder." Phineas walked down the flight of stairs, wading through the crowd until he was standing directly in front of Isabella. He took his hand in hers, the grin widening. "We were movin so fast, lead foot on the gas and we never looked back..."

* * *

"Comfy Isabella?"

She giggled, looking at the mountain of pillows. "Yes, but…what's with all the pillows?"

"I wanted to make sure you were comfortable."

"I'd be more comfortable if we chucked the pillows and you laid with me."

He grinned, grabbing the pillows and setting them on the floor before gently easing onto the couch. "Can you sit up a little?" Isabella complied, allowing the red head to ease in behind her so she was now sitting on him. He readjusted himself before grabbing her and pulling her down so they were both lying on the couch. "Better?"

She smiled, kissing him. "Much."

Buford walked into the van, stopping at the sight before him. He smirked. "Really Dinnerbell? We ain't even on the road and you two are already bein mushy?" The drummer walked over to the couch, crossing his arms and glaring at Isabella. "Ya know, just because you're here don't mean Dinnerbell can get all mushy on us."

She merely smirked, grabbing a pillow from the floor and chucking it at him.

He caught it, turning to Phineas. "That's a heck of a woman ya got there Dinnerbell." A rare smile crossed his face as he went to walk away. "Keep her under wraps, will ya?"

"That will be a very hard thing to do." The red head smiled, kissing his girlfriend on the top of the head. "I'm gonna go see if Ferb needs any more help loading up. I'll be right back." He gently pushed her off him before climbing off the couch and heading outside. "Hey Bro, you need any more help loading…" he stopped, noticing his brother talking on the phone.

"Yes, we will be heading out in a few minutes." A pause. "Not sure where we're going yet." A smile passed the man's face. "I'll be careful my dear, not to worry. Yes. You too. Good-bye."

Phineas smirked as his brother hung up. "Gretchen?" Ferb nodded. The two were quiet for a moment before the red head spoke again. "Need any more help loading up or are we—"

"All set to go."

"Great!"

"Where's our next destination?"

"Good question." The red head pulled a crumpled up piece of paper from his back pocket, unfolding it. "Looks like our next stop is near Danville."

"Danville?"

"Yep. I mean, we technically won't get there until next month; we have a few concerts before then, but…" he paused, considering. "You know, as long as we're in Danville, we might as well stop by and see everyone. It'd be a great time to introduce them to Isabella."

"I'll call around and see who's available." Ferb went to climb into the van, only to pause as his brother tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey Bro? Don't tell anyone, but, uh..." he looked around before whispering something in the man's ear.

Ferb smiled. "We'd better get a move on then." He climbed into the van, Phineas following behind. The red head closed the van door and his brother sat in the front seat, ready for the drive. "What's the immediate destination Phin?"

He only smiled as he climbed back onto the couch with Isabella. "Wherever the road takes us."

"Where would that be?" Isabella asked.

The red head snuggled into her, pulling her close. "Onto the next great adventure."

Ferb rolled his eyes as he pulled the van onto the street, turning left at a stoplight. "Oh brother."

* * *

 **A/N:** Hmm...Phineas has a secret. But what could it be? Maybe we'll find out soon. Anyway guys, that's it for this story. But don't worry; it's not over yet! Wednesday I will continue this with the next story in the series, so stay tuned!


	18. Making Memories Chapter 1

**Story Summary:** Phineas introduces Isabella to his friends…and plans a very special surprise.  
 **A/N:** So these next four stories are collectively called The Pregnancy Months. They all deal with the trials and tribulations of being on the road and the last five months of Isabella's pregnancy. This was supposed to be book 2 of the series, but I decided to combine Pregnancy Months with Not Just a Summer Fling and create one book. Enjoy!

* * *

 _February_

 _Cause someday when you're looking back on your life at the memories  
this is gonna be one of those nights  
-Tim McGraw. One of Those Nights_

"Izzy, are you ready? We should leave in a few minutes." Phineas knocked on the bathroom door, patiently waiting for a response. Four seconds later, the door opened and Isabella stepped out. He grinned. "There she is. Looking pretty as ever."

She blushed, absently rubbing her belly. "Phineas, do I look okay?"

The red head took in the powder blue sundress. "You look great." He noticed the look on her face. "What's wrong? Do you not want to go to the party tonight? I mean, that's okay, but-"

"No, it's not that. I want to meet the rest of your friends, but..." she sighed. "I'm five months pregnant. Have you seen this dress? It's what I have to wear instead of the halter-top. It doesn't fit anymore. What if no one likes me?" The woman paused. "Maybe we should wait until after the baby's born..."

"Izzy." Phineas walked over, wrapping his girlfriend in a hug from behind and pulling her close. "They'll like you." He kissed her forehead before gently placing his hands on either side of Isabella's stomach. "Besides, I think you're even prettier now that you're carrying our daughter."

She smiled. "Really?"

"Of course." The red head paused, appearing to be lost in thought. "So...you ready to go now? I can't wait to introduce you to the rest of the guys and show you around Danville. It's a lot quieter than Pensacola, but it was a great place to grow up."

Isabella nodded. "I'm ready."

"Great!" He took her hand, leading the two of them downstairs.

"Where's Buford and Ferb? Weren't we all riding over together?"

"Nah. I told them to go on without us." Phineas opened the door of the rental car, helping Isabella inside before closing it and rushing around to the driver's side, climbing in. He buckled up and turned the car on, pulling out onto the main street and taking a right at the light.

"Wow. What a pretty sunset." Isabella looked out the window at the gold and purple sky.

Phineas smiled, turning on the radio. "Is there a song you want to listen to? Or I could sing. It is just the two of us here. So you know, you wouldn't be standing down in an audience."

"Private session sounds nice."

"Hmm..." the red head thought a moment, then started singing. "It's been a long time coming since I've seen your face, I've been everywhere and back trying to erase-"

Isabella giggled. "Louder."

He obeyed, singing at the top of his lungs while wiggling around in his seat, causing her to laugh harder. "How was that?"

"Perfect." She leaned over, planting a kiss on his cheek as they pulled up to a house. "So...who's house is this?"

"My parents house. They're gone for the weekend, but Candace said we could use it for the party."

"That was nice of her."

"Yeah. Candace is cool about that sort of thing. She's really mellowed out the last several years."

"Mellowed out?"

Phineas smirked as he put the car in park. "Long story." He turned to his girlfriend. "You ready?"

"Yep!"

"Great! Now stay there and I'll come over and help you out."

"Phineas, I'm only five months pregnant. I can still move." She opened the car door and prepared to slide out, only to pause. "Um..."

"Here." He hopped out of the car, grabbing something from under the seat before running around to the passenger side. He took Isabella's hand, putting an arm around her for support.

"Thanks. Maybe I need more help than I thought."

The red head smiled. "No problem."

"I saw you grab something from under the seat before you climbed out. What was it?"

Phineas started. "Oh, that. It's, uh, nothing. Just a little...something I needed to grab."

"Can I see it?"

"Um..."

"Phineas! My man! It's been awhile!"

He breathed a quiet sigh of relief as a tall man with brown shaggy hair walked up. "Django!" Phineas hugged his friend. "Hey Buddy; how are classes going? Have you had any installations of your work yet?"

The man laughed. "Not yet. I'll have a chance at an installation next year. That one will be big." He smiled. "I'm doing it as a grad project."

"Cool. Send me an invite when you know the date."

"Sure thing. So...how's the band doing? Ferb tells me Summer Still Rocks is starting to really pick up a following." The man's's eyes fell on Isabella. "Ferb also mentioned you met someone..."

"Oh yeah!" Phineas grinned, turning to Isabella. "Isabella, this is Django; Django, this is my girlfriend Isabella." He looked down at her stomach, smiling softly. "Oh. And our unborn daughter. She should be along in the next four months."

Diango smiled. "Hi Isabella. It's very nice to meet you."

"It's very nice to meet you too."

"So Django, how's-"

"PHINEAS!"

"Oh no." The red head cringed as a short and stout man with a crew cut, pink glasses, and blonde mustache came barreling at him, practically tackling him to the ground.

"I'm so glad you're back! Danville hasn't been the same without you! How's touring? Are you guys staying out of trouble?" He paused to take a breath, only to start back up. "Can I add your concert adventures to the UPAFDS?"

Phineas laughed out loud, pushing the man away. "You still have the UPAFDS? I would've thought that thing would be obsolete by now."

"Well, it was. Until I fixed it!" He grinned. "I work in Tech Support. Have access to all the latest technology." He leaned over, whispering conspiratorially. "If you and Ferb ever need anything, just ask. I get things at half price!"

"Uhh, yeah. Thanks Irving. We might have to-"

"And who might you be?" Irving turned to Isabella.

She smiled. "I'm Isabella."

"Of course you are." He smirked. "You know, if you're not doing anything later, maybe you and I could go for a drink."

She gasped, giving the man a hard slap across the face that knocked him to the ground.

"Nice one Isabella." Buford walked up grinning. "Bout time someone finally gave it to him."

Irving shook his head. "Hey. That hurt."

She glared at him. "Good. It should."

"Hey!"

Phineas smirked. "Irving, meet Isabella. My _girlfriend_."

"Girlfriend?!" He jumped to his feet, looking at Isabella. "I am so sorry for hitting on you. If I had known-"

"That's alright," she reassured. "Just don't ever do that again."

Yes Ma'm."

The group laughed and Phineas looked around, smiling. "Well, looks like the gang's all here. Except..." he watched as his brother walked up. "Hey Ferb, hear anything from Baljeet?"

"He said he wasn't coming. Just said something about being very busy and having lots of work to do."

"Aw man! Jeet never tells us anything!" Buford griped.

"I'm sure he had a good reason for not coming," Django assured.

The red head sighed. "I'm still kind of bummed he didn't show up though."

"Perhaps there is someone else who can make it a little better." Ferb motioned behind him and a woman with orange hair, wearing a red shirt and white pants walked up. She smirked at him.

"What is this? You forget your own sister?"

"CANDACE!" Phineas broke into a grin, pulling his sister into a hug. "It's so great to see you! Gee, how long's it been? How are Jeremy and Amanda?"

Candace smiled up at him. "They're both fine. They're in the backyard actually."

"Really? That's great! Let's go find them!" He started to head toward the backyard, only to have Candace stop him.

"Phineas, aren't you forgetting something?"

"What?"

"You haven't introduced me to you-know-who yet."

"Oh yeah!" He turned around, grinning broadly. "Candace, this is my girlfriend Isabella and, um, our unborn daughter. Isabella, this is my sister Candace."

Isabella smiled. "It's very nice to meet you Candace; Phineas has told me so much about you."

"Likewise. He's told me a lot about you too." She smirked. "One thing's for sure; it's nice to have another girl around here. To many boys if you ask me."

"I couldn't agree more."

Candace smiled, putting an arm around the young woman and leading her into the backyard. "Come on; I'll introduce you to my husband and daughter."

Phineas grinned as he turned to his brother, the rest of the guests filing into the backyard. "Well, that went well. Looks like the night is off to a good start."

"Indeed..." Ferb looked at his brother pointedly. "Have you asked her yet?"

"Not yet. Later tonight. After the party."

"Do you think she'll say yes?"

The red head reached into his pocket, his fingers brushing the object inside. "I sure hope so."

"You know, there _is_ someone else we need to say hello to..."

The red head brightened. "Yes, yes we do." He waved his brother to follow him. "I think I know where he might be."


	19. Making Memories Chapter 2

Music swelled over the backyard as a platypus emerged from the sliding door, balancing a stack of CDs that was almost as tall as he was. He carefully felt the ground in front of him before slowly making his way toward a makeshift DJ booth that was set up underneath a tree. He wiped the sweat from his brow as he set the CDs down.

"Perry? Perry, you in here?"

He dropped to all fours on instinct, his years of agent training kicking in as he tentatively watched the curtain that was hiding him from view. The curtain was pulled back and Phineas poked his head inside. He grinned. "Hey Pal; thought you might be the one behind this."

The platypus went to react, only to turn around at the sound of the other curtain being pulled back.

"Hello Perry. Miss us?"

The platypus jumped to his feet immediately, grabbing the two men and hauling them inside, the three hugging. After a few minutes, he pulled away, chattering.

"Yeah, we know. We haven't been e-mailing." A sheepish grin passed the red head's face. "Sorry about that; it's just that Summer Still Rocks is starting to pick up steam and, well-"

"Phineas?" A voice floated down to them. "Phineas, what are you doing down there?"

Perry looked up, pointing.

"Oh. That's Isabella. My girlfriend. Wanna meet her?" The platypus nodded. Phineas beckoned the platypus closer, whispering. "Can you get down on all fours? She doesn't know about you. We've only been together about three months and-"

Ferb put a hand on Perry's shoulder. "He'll e-mail you. Much to detailed to divulge here." The platypus shot him a stern look. "We'll e-mail more. Promise."

Perry got down all fours, allowing himself to be picked up and brought outside, staying still as Phineas lifted him up.

"Isabella, this is Perry. Mine and Ferb's pet platypus. We've had him since we were little."

"Aww. He's so cute!" A pretty girl with black hair and what appeared to be a pregnant belly reached out a hand, petting him. "That's cool; I didn't know you could have a platypus for a pet."

"Oh yeah. Danville is a prime spot for owning platypi." Phineas stroked Perry on the back before kneeling down, placing his pet back inside the sectioned off DJ booth. He whispered conspiratorially. "So Perry, what do you think? Isabella's pretty great right?"

Perry shot him a glare, pointing up towards Isabella and making a rounded motion over his belly.

The red head blushed. "Oh. The pregnancy. Yeah, about that..." he paused. "That'll be in the e-mail." The platypus crossed his arms, tapping his foot. "Don't worry Buddy; I'm doing the right thing. We're going to raise the baby together and, well, I'm in love with her. I won't abandon her. Promise."

Perry looked at the red head, turning around as Ferb emerged on the other side. He pointed to Phineas, making the same pregnancy pantomime before motioning to the girl standing outside.

Ferb smiled. "Oh, he's serious alright." He leaned forward, whispering in the monotreme's ear.

Perry returned his gaze to the red head, smiling and giving him a thumbs up.

"So...you like her right?" Phineas asked hopefully. The platypus nodded and he smiled. "Awesome."

"Phineas, are you still down there?" Isabella's voice floated down to them and the red head winced.

"Guess we better get going." He pulled the platypus into a hug before releasing him. "Bye Buddy; thanks for being the DJ for us."

He chattered as the man ducked out of the curtained area, turning around as Feb came up behind him.

"Good-bye Perry." He gave the other man a hug before waving as Ferb went back to the party. Perry was just about to go back to his stack of records when Phineas reappeared again.

"Hey Pal, can you do me a favor?" He nodded. "Can you-" the red head pulled him over, whispering something. A grin formed on the platypus's face and he nodded again, giving the man a thumbs up. "Great. Thanks."

The monotreme went back to his CDs, thinking. Now, where did he put that?


	20. Making Memories Chapter 3

**A/N:** Happy Friday guys! Here's the next two chapters for you.

* * *

Isabella looked down as Phineas emerged from behind the curtain. "You sure were down there a long time. Is your platypus alright?"

"Oh yeah, he's fine. Perry sometimes gets anxious in crowds. We just wanted to check on him." The red head came around behind his girlfriend, wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his chin on her shoulder. "Looks like most of Danville showed up tonight." He paused. "Or most of the neighborhood anyway."

"Is there anyone else I should meet?"

"No, this is pretty much it. This is-"

"BUFORD VAN STOMM!" A record scratched and the party ground to a halt as a woman stormed through the back gate.

Isabella blinked. "Adyson?"

"Did you invite her?" Phineas asked.

"No. I mean, I told her we were here, but I didn't think she knew where Danville was."

The woman in question stalked over. "Hey Izzy. Hey Phineas. You guys wouldn't happen to know where Buford is, would you?"

"Umm...I think he's over there." Isabella pointed to where Buford was chatting with Django across the yard.

"Thanks." She stalked over to the drummer, fists clenched at her sides. "Buford!"

He turned around, breaking into a grin. "Yo Adyson! Glad you could make it. How-"

"You got me pregnant, you louse!"

"Uhh...gotta go! Nice knowin ya!" Buford gave the woman a salute before tearing across the backyard.

"Don't you run from me!" Adyson ran after him, chasing him all over the yard.

"Huh. I wonder what that's about," the red head mused.

"Do you think we should do something?"

"Nah. They'll-" he winced as Adyson threw a punch, tackling the man to the ground. "That's gonna leave a mark." He unwrapped his arms from around Isabella's waist, taking her hand as he led her across the yard. "Come on; let's make sure they don't kill each other."

* * *

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" Django pumped a fist in the air as Phineas and Isabella made their way over to the assembled circle of people in the backyard.

Inside the circle, Buford and Adyson squared off.

"I can't believe you got me pregnant Buford!"

"Hey, don't blame all this on me. You're the one who wanted the extra eggnog on Christmas Eve. And that extra glass of Champagne at the New Year's party."

"Those happened on two separate holidays!"

"The other thing didn't. It only happened during Christmas."

Phineas cringed as him and Isabella walked up. "Uh guys? Maybe you should-"

"Stay out of this Phineas," Adyson snapped. She turned her attention back to Buford. "I can't believe you have the gall to say that!"

"Somebody had to."

"Ooo..." Adyson went to lunge at him, only to have Isabella grab her from behind.

"Adyson stop! You're pregnant! Anything you do now could affect the baby! You can't lunge at him!"

The other woman growled, fists clenched at her sides. "Let me go Izzy."

"But-"

"I said 'let go!'" Adyson growled, shoving the other woman off her before walking over to Buford. She glared at him. "You helped get me pregnant; I expect you to own up." She poked him in the stomach. "You're helping me raise this kid."

"Nu-uh." Buford crossed his arms over his chest. "Don't wanna be a father." Before he could get another word in, Adyson punched him in the face, sending him sprawling. "Hey! What was that for?!"

"That's for being a jerk. And this?" She kicked him in the leg. "That's for not helping me raise this baby." She turned to Phineas and Isabella. "Great party. Sorry I had to ruin it."

Phineas stared after her as the woman marched off, grabbing a beer bottle from a nearby table and twisting the cap off with her teeth, spitting it onto the grass.

"Adyson, you...really...shouldn't..." Isabella trailed off as her friend shot her a glare.

"With all due respect Izzy, I think I can handle myself." She looked down at her pregnant belly. "I'll raise this kid with or without him." She shot the drummer one more glare before stalking out the back gate.

"Wow. That was rough." The red head turned to his girlfriend. "Should we go after her?"

"Well..." the woman hedged. "See, the problem with Adyson is once she sets her mind to something, there's really no stopping her. There's not much I can do."

"Shouldn't we at least try?"

"Well..."

"Hey Phineas, who was that?" Irving asked, walking up to them. "That girl was amazing." He paused. "Is she single?"

"I think she's dating Buford," Django replied. "Or at least, she was." He turned to Isabella. "Shouldn't you go after your friend?"

"Well-"

"Phineas, what was all the commotion?" Candace ran up to them. "I was inside changing Amanda's diaper and suddenly I heard all this yelling. By the time I got out here, everything was back to normal."

"It was Buford and Adyson. Apparently, Buford got her pregnant and she wasn't happy about it. She just told him off."

"Where is she now? Is she alright?"

"Dunno." Phineas shrugged. "We're trying to decide if we should go after her."

"I think someone should."

Isabella sighed resignedly. "I'll try to talk to her. I'm not sure if she'll listen, but I'll try." She headed toward the back gate, only to pause. "What about Buford?"

"Oh don't worry about him. Ferb and I'll-" the red head stopped, looking over his shoulder at the sudden commotion coming from the backyard. Ferb had Buford in a headlock and was dragging him off. "Actually, looks like Ferb's already started." He took a step toward his girlfriend, kissing her on the cheek. "You talk to Adyson; Ferb and I will handle Buford."

"Right."


	21. Making Memories Chapter 4

"Adyson?" Isabella waddled outside the back gate, looking around. "Come on Adyson, I know you're out here. Neither one of us knows this area, so you can't have gone home."

"Leave me alone Izzy." A voice cut through the dark and Isabella followed it to the side of the house.

"Adyson?" She heard an annoyed sigh.

"What part of leave me alone didn't you get?"

"All of it." The young woman followed the voice to a nearby trashcan, peering behind it. Adyson was sitting on the ground, knees pulled up to her pregnant belly, drinking a beer. "That's not healthy for the baby..."

"I don't care."

"You should." Isabella started to sit down, only to stand back up. "That's not going to work." She studied her friend's belly. "How far along are you?"

"Two months."

"That's not long."

"It feels like it."

"So your baby was conceived-"

"December."

"Ohhh...that's what Buford was talking about."

Adyson took another sip, wiping her mouth on a shirtsleeve. "One lousy eggnog during Christmas and I wind up with this." She motioned to her stomach. "It sucks."

"Are you keeping it?"

The other woman nodded. "I'm not happy about it, but I'm going to keep it."

"It's...not so bad being pregnant." Adyson shot her a look. "Okay, so the morning sickness isn't fun and I'd give anything to fit into my halter top again, but other than that, it's not...awful."

She smirked. "Sure Izzy."

"So how did it happen?"

"I told you. A lousy eggnog during Christmas."

"Adyson..."

The woman sighed. "Fine." She took another sip before looking up at her friend. "Buford came to visit me during Christmas. We had a couple of fun nights, but we used protection. Then came my office Christmas party. Buford and I had to much eggnog and...long story short, we ended up doing it in a broom closet." She smacked her forehead with a hand. "Stupid stupid stupid."

"You're not stupid. Mistakes happen. You know how my daughter was conceived." Isabella smirked. "We were victims of alcohol and cute guys."

"At least _your_ guy decided to stick around to help raise your daughter. _My_ guy is a man child who doesn't want to be a father."

"He's probably just scared. I know Phineas was when he found out. It's scary for anyone." Isabella studied her friend. "Even you. And...it's okay to be scared."

"I'm not scared."

"Well...okay. It's great that you're not scared, because I wa-"

"I'm terrified." Adyson's voice quavered as she looked up at her friend with teary eyes.

"Oh Adyson." The young woman went to bend over, only to pause. "I'd sit down and hug you, but I don't think I could get back up."

The two friends laughed and Adyson threw the now empty beer bottle in the trash before jumping up and giving her friend a tight hug. "I'm so scared Izzy."

"It'll be alright. You have me and Gretchen. We'll pitch in wherever we can. And if Buford bothers you...well, I've been living in a van with him for a month now; I'm sure I can figure out some type of revenge. Like getting rid of his dirty, smelly socks." Adyson laughed. "Seriously, have you smelled them? They _reek_."

She wiped her eyes on a shirtsleeve. "Thanks Izzy."

"Anytime."

* * *

"Hey! Lemmie go!" Buford struggled against the bassist's hold, trying to free himself. "Ferb, what gives? One minute I was havin a conversation with Irving and the next, you did this. What the heck did I do ta deserve this?"

Ferb released the drummer, practically throwing him on the couch. He glared at him. "Adyson."

"What? The pregnancy thing? Man, I don't wanna be a father. Adyson's great, but...have ya looked at me? I ain't exactly father material. Besides, I gotta reputation to uphold; I can't be walkin around with a kid. What would everyone think? Besides, it ain't my fault Girlie had that extra eggnog on Christmas." Buford smirked. "Although the broom closet was fun…"

"You little guttersnipe." Ferb reached down, grabbing the drummer by his shirt collar and lifting him clear off the couch. "By all accounts, I should-"

"Put him down Bro."

"Dinnerbell! Thank goodness! Talk some sense into him."

Ferb glanced at his brother before unceremoniously dropping the drummer back onto the couch. "It's not worth it touring with you sometimes."

"Yeah? Well, it ain't a picnic for me either." Buford shot the bassist a glare before turning to the red head. "Seriously, talk some sense into him."

"No."

"What?"

"What did you do? When did you get Adyson pregnant?"

"Ugh. Not this again. Look, Girlie had an office Christmas Party. We both had to much eggnog and ended up doing it in a broom closet. We made a mistake."

"You're damn right you made a mistake!" Buford cringed at the harsh tone. "I don't know what's worse; you dismissing it as nothing or not taking responsibility."

"Like I said; I ain't father material. I can't raise a kid!"

"And you think I can?! Buford, we're in the same boat here. The only difference is I didn't run away."

"You ain't scared like I am."

"Of course I'm scared! Our daughter's due in four months! I don't know what to do. But I stuck around because I love Isabella and I want to help raise the baby we created. I'm not walking out on her. For you to walk out on Adyson is wrong."

"Well excuse me for not being the great Phineas Flynn."

"You wanna know how much I love her? Do you wanna know how deep into this relationship I really am?" The red head fished around in his pocket, bringing out a small velvet box. He held it out to the drummer. "I'm in love with her. This is an engagement ring. And no, I'm not asking her to marry me because of the baby; I'm asking her to marry me because I love her and I want us to be a family."

Buford blinked, staring at the box. "Whoa. Proposin? That's hardcore. Are ya sure ya wanna do that?"

"Yes. There's not a doubt in my mind."

The drummer looked away a moment before turning back to the red head. His voice was quiet. "I'm sorry I ain't the man you are." He stood up, heading out of the room. "But I can't be a father."

Phineas watched the drummer leave before sinking onto the couch. He looked at his brother. "What are we gonna do Bro?"

The bassist sat down next to him. "We do nothing."

"But—"

He placed a hand on his brother's shoulder. "They have to work it out themselves."

"But what about Adyson?"

"She has Isabella and Gretchen. They will help her."

The red head stared at his brother. "And we help out where we can."

"Absolutely. It's not our battle. We can only do so much."

"Yeah. I guess you're right." He stood up, motioning for Ferb to follow him back out to the yard. "Hopefully everything works out for them."


	22. Making Memories Chapter 5

"How did everything go?" Isabella walked up to her boyfriend moments later, taking his hand in hers.

He sighed. "Not great unfortunately; Ferb and I didn't make much headway with him. What about on your end?"

"I think mine went a little better. Adyson's scared, but that's pretty normal; I told her Gretchen and I would help if she needed anything. They helped me during the four months we weren't together; I'm not about to abandon her." She looked up at him. "I…also told her you and Ferb would try to help out where you could. I hope that's alright."

"It's fine. Ferb and I already agreed on that point."

"Good. Because-"

"Phineas!" Candace ran up to them, Amanda on her hip. "How'd it go?" She turned to Isabella. "Is your friend alright?"

"Yeah. She's alright. She's a little scared, but I think that's to be expected."

"Buford's scared too, I think," Phineas added. "Unfortunately, he still refuses to help Adyson raise the baby. He says he's not Father material."

"That's a shame." Candace shook her head. "Is there something you guys can do?"

"We'll help where we can, but like Ferb said, we can only do so much. They...kinda have to figure it out themselves."

"Well, I'm glad you guys volunteered to help." She turned her attention to Isabella. "I'm sure your friend will be alright."

The young woman smiled. "I think she will too." She watched as Candace readjusted Amanda before placing the infant over her shoulder, lightly rocking back and forth. "Umm...Amanda looks a little restless."

"She is. I've been trying to get her to sleep, but with all the excitement and the noise of the party, she's having a hard time settling down."

"Why don't you put her in my room Sis? Upstairs would be a lot quieter than the nursery Mom and Dad set up downstairs."

"Great idea Phineas. I think I'll take her there right now."

"Can I help?" Isabella offered.

"Absolutely."

The young woman smiled, giving her boyfriend a peck on the cheek before following Candace into the house. The red head sighed, leaning against the tree in the backyard, surveying the party. "Well, despite Buford and Adyson, everyone else seems to be having a good time."

"Hey man," Django walked up and the red head smiled. "Is Isabella's friend okay?"

"I think so. That's what Izzy said anyway."

"Tough break." The man leaned against the other side of the tree and smirked. "I always wondered what leaning against THE TREE would be like."

Phineas laughed. "Still feels pretty good after all these years. Though I haven't invented anything in years." He turned to his friend. "Hey, how are you doing? How's your heart thing?"

"My Atherosclerosis?"

"Yeah that."

He shrugged. "It's fine. Haven't had any episodes in awhile. I'm on a few pills, but that's about it." He paused a moment, thinking. "And I exercise a lot. Doctor's orders. It's supposed to keep the plaque buildup down." He flexed an arm. "Check out the muscles!"

The red head felt his friend's arm and grinned. "Wow! You're buff buddy!"

"I know right? How cool is this?"

"But..." Phineas turned solemn. "You really _are_ feeling good right? You're not trying to spare my feelings or anything?"

Django threw an arm around his friend's shoulders. "Yeah man. I'm good." He grinned. "Don't worry about me; I have my art installation coming up, which I am _going to ace_. It's all good."

He thumped his friend on the chest. "Good to hear."

* * *

"Ohhh, you're so cute!"

"Yes she is." Adyson leaned over Amanda, carefully counting the infant's toes. "One toesie, two toesies, three toesies, four toesies, five toesies!"

The infant squealed with laughter, shrieking as Isabella went for her pinky finger. "I...got your finger! I got your finger, yes I do!"

"Wow. You girls are great at this." Candace stood in the doorway, smiling at the young women. "I'm so glad I let you two help."

"We're more than happy to help Candace," Isabella answered.

"Yeah. Amanda's a good baby." Adyson looked at the infant and sighed. "I hope my baby will be as easy to take care of."

Candace put a hand on her shoulder. "It will."

"Is it hard raising a baby Candace?" Isabella shifted to a more comfortable position on the bed. "Because the pregnancy hasn't exactly been fun."

"Having a baby takes a lot of hard work." The red head scooped up her daughter, gently rocking her. A soft smile crossed her face. "But it's worth every second."

* * *

"Thanks for helping me feel better Izzy." Adyson gave her friend a hug outside the sliding door of the Flynn-Fletcher's. "I know I said I didn't want to talk, but...I'm really glad you came and found me."

"Anytime." Isabella let go of her friend, placing both hands on the woman's shoulders. "Call me anytime; I know how it is when you're so pregnant that sleeping becomes almost impossible."

She smirked. "That's comforting Izzy." Her voice softened. "I will. And thanks for everything." She gave her friend one last hug before heading toward the back gate, stopping short as Buford walked through. The two glared at each other. "Buford."

"Adyson."

She pointed to her stomach. "You helping me raise this kid?"

"No. I ain't cut out ta be a father."

She gave him a sickenly sweet smile before turning around and walking out the back gate. "Bite me."

"Of all the backyards in all of Danville, she had to walk into this one." The drummer grumbled as he turned around, coming face to face with an annoyed Isabella. "Yo Isabella." She glared at him. "What?"

"I'm mad at you."

"Because a Girlie? Oh come on."

She got right in his face, poking him in the stomach. "Adyson is one of my best friends. You hurt her, you're messing with me."

"Oh yeah? What ya gonna do? Bowl me over with that fat stomach of yours? It ain't gonna work; I ain't scared of you."

Her eyes narrowed. "I'm pregnant Buford. I'm hormonal and you're stuck in a van with me for another four months." She bumped him with her belly, smiling sweetly. "Watch your back; I _will_ get my revenge." She walked off, leaving the drummer staring after her in confusion.

He groaned. "Ah man. Have all the chicks gone crazy tonight?"

* * *

"There you are! I've been looking all over for you!"

Isabella giggled as Phineas swept her into his arms, hugging her to his chest. "I was only gone several minutes."

"It felt like longer." He kissed her on the lips. "Come here, I have a surprise for you." He led her to the center of the yard, quickly motioning to the DJ booth before turning his attention back to her. A song began to play. "Recognize anything?"

"Umm..." she paused in thought, listening.

 _Everybody keeps telling me I'm such a lucky man  
looking at you standing there I know I am…_

"It's…kind of familiar…" she frowned. "I'm having a hard time placing it."

He started singing along. "Barefooted beauty with eyes that blue, the sunshine sure looks good on you I swear…"

"It's—" her eyes lit up. "Oh my gosh! Phineas, it's the song you sang to me when I came back and told you I was pregnant." Tears filled her eyes. "When I thought you didn't want me…"

A soft smile crossed his face as he looked at her, reaching a hand down and wiping away her tears with a thumb. "Yes, yes it is." He held out his hand. "Would you care to dance?"

She nodded, allowing him to take her by the hand, the two dancing in the middle of the yard as the chorus began to play.

"Awww!" Isabella looked up, noticing Irving standing off to the side, grinning from ear to ear.

Django walked up next to him, pumping a fist in the air. "Yeah! Phineas, my man!"

She buried her head in his chest, laughing. "Oh my gosh; I forgot your friends were here."

He chuckled. "Oh, they're harmless. They just like to have fun." He smirked. "And give me a hard time." The red head smiled as the rest of his friends and Candace gathered around, watching them. He touched the black box in his pocket, discreetly pulling it out and hiding it behind his back as Isabella looked up at him. Phineas smiled down at her, singing along with the music. "You know you keep on bringing out the best of me. And I need you now even more than the air I breathe."

She smiled up at him. "You can make me laugh when I wanna cry, this will last forever, I just know—"

"And it _will_ last forever."

"What?" Isabella started in surprise as her boyfriend motioned to the DJ and the song slowly faded out.

"Isabella, I know we've only been together for five months, but in that short amount of time, I have fallen in love with you. I have fallen deeply, _hopelessly_ in love with you. Now, I know this may seem sudden, but…" he let go of her and dropped to one knee, opening a black box and holding it up to her. "Will you marry me?"


	23. Making Memories Chapter 6

A hushed silence settled over the yard as Isabella stared at the black box in shock. "Phineas? But… _now_? I mean…" she smiled as her eyes filled with tears. "Yes, I will marry you."

Whoops and hollers shot through the crowd as Phineas stood up, wrapping his fiancé in a tight hug and kissing her before slipping the ring on her finger.

"Phineas, it's beautiful."

"Just like you."

"It's—"

"Oh my gosh! I'm so happy for you!" Candace ran up to them, enveloping the red head in a tight hug. "I can't believe it! My little brother is getting married!" After several seconds, she released him. "Please let me plan your wedding."

He laughed out loud. "Of course Candace! Who else do you think I would pick?"

"Oh my gosh! Phin, this is going to be great! I'll have to plan for the caterer and the wedding party…" she started ticking things off on her fingers. "The cake, flowers, floral arrangements for the table…" she looked at Isabella. "What colors do you like?"

"Um…"

"Slow down Sis. We just got engaged. Take a breathe." The red head smirked, clapping his sister on the shoulder. "They'll be plenty of time for that. Right now—"

"Phineas!" Irving charged the red head, tackling him so hard it knocked Phineas back a foot. "You did it! I can't believe it! You're getting married!" He squealed loudly, looking at Isabella. "Isn't it wonderful?!"

She raised a brow. "Uh—"

"Can I be your best man?"

"Uh, gee Irving, I don't know." Phineas hedged. "I was kinda—"

"I believe that would be me." Ferb pushed his way through the crowd, slinging an arm around his brother's shoulders, glancing at the lead vocalist for confirmation.

"Sorry Irving, but I'm afraid that honor goes to Ferb."

"Aww."

"You'll be part of the wedding party though." He looked around the yard. "You all will."

"Yeah man; we'll all pitch in," Django added. "It'll be fun." He paused. "Hey, someone needs to call Baljeet."

"I'll do it," Buford volunteered. "I ain't talked ta Jeet in months."

"Oh my gosh! I have to call the girls!" Isabella hurriedly dug her phone out of her dress pocket, quickly dialing a number. "I can't believe Adyson left before all the excitement!" She grinned into the phone as she walked off. "Gretch, it's Izzy, I have something to tell you…"

Ferb smirked at his brother as the excitement died down and everyone scattered to different parts of the yard. "Well, your plan went well."

He grinned. "Yeah it did! I'm just a little bummed that Perry was the DJ and didn't—" he stopped at the feel of something wrapping around his right leg.

The bassist smiled. "Oh, I think he saw."

Phineas got down on his knees as the platypus hugging his leg let go, taking a step back. "So, did I do alright Buddy?" Perry chattered in approval, giving the red head a thumbs up. "Will you help with the wedding? Or at least help Candace? I know she's mellowed out a lot, but…" he chuckled. "Well, you saw how excited she was."

The platypus grinned, nodding in confirmation as Ferb sat down next to his brother. "We must go soon, so Phin and I shall bid you good-night." He hugged Perry, releasing the platypus before standing up. He looked at his brother. "See you back at the van?"

"Izzy and I will be along later." Phineas watched his brother go before turning back to Perry, giving his pet an affectionate scratch on the head. "Seriously, thanks for all the help tonight." His head jerked up at the sound of Isabella emerging from the house. He quickly hugged the platypus. "Bye Pal. I'll e-mail you soon." Perry mock glared at him and he laughed. "I promise." The platypus gave him another thumbs up before getting down on all fours and skittering around to the front of the house.

"Phew. I'm glad that's over." Isabella grinned as she walked up to her fiancé. "Gretchen's really excited; she's going to be my Maid of Honor. I tried calling Adyson, but she must be driving back home already; she didn't answer."

"I'm sure she'll call once she's home."

"Yeah." The young woman glanced around the yard. "Looks like the party's winding down. Should we head out?"

"Let me see if Candace needs any help." The red head searched the yard, finding his sister standing near the tree. He took Isabella's hand in his, the two walking over. "Candace, Izzy and I were going to head out. Do you need any help cleaning up?"

"No, we're fine Phin; Jeremy's inside with Amanda and everybody else pitched in. We can handle things. You two go."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

Isabella looked at Candace. "Thanks so much for throwing this for us. It was great meeting you."

"Great to meet you too." Candace put an arm around the young woman's shoulders, whispering conspiratorially. "He gives you any grief, call me."

She giggled. "I will."

"You guys heading out?" Django walked over, carrying a trash bag over his shoulder.

Phineas smirked. "Looks like Candace caught you."

He shrugged. "I don't mind. Anything I can do to help." He turned to Isabella. "It was very nice meeting you Isabella. I'm happy for the two of you."

"Thanks. And it was nice to meet you too."

"Remember, let me know when your art exhibition is." The red head reached out, shaking his friend's hand before pulling him into a hug. "It was great seeing you Buddy. Keep in touch and let me know how things are going."

"Will do." The man gave them a nod before heading around the side of the house.

"Is that everyone?" Isabella asked.

"Everyone except Irving. Looks like he's standing by the back gate; we'll catch him on the way out."

* * *

"Aww…you're leaving already?" Irving sighed sadly. "It won't be the same without you guys here."

"I dunno Irving; things seem pretty normal to me."

"Yeah, but without you guys, it's no fun."

The red head laughed. "Well, you'll have to make do I guess. Maybe there's a new computer you can fix or something."

"Oh yeah!" He brightened instantly. "There is that one computer I still have to debug." He stood at attention, saluting the red head. "So long Phineas; the others and I will hold down the fort until you return." He turned to Isabella. "It was nice meeting you. Again, sorry for hitting on you."

"It's alright Irving." Isabella forced a smile. "It was very nice meeting you. Take care."

"Good-bye Irving." Phineas shook the man's hand before him and Isabella turned around, heading out to the car. She glanced over her shoulder.

"He's still standing at attention; is it okay to leave him like that?"

He waved the comment away. "Oh yeah. He did that when Ferb, Buford and I headed out on tour for the first time." He shrugged. "It's Irving. Not much you can do." The red head paused at the passenger side door, unlocking the car and holding the door open, helping Isabella inside. "You all set? Can I do something?"

"No. I got it."

"Great." He made sure she was buckled in before closing the door, running around to the driver's side and climbing in. "You ready to head back?"

"Umm…"

"What's wrong?"

She picked at the seatbelt. "Nothing. It's just…when we get back to the van, Buford and Ferb will be there and…I kind of want to have some alone time with you." She looked apologetic. "I have nothing against your friend and brother, it's just…"

Phineas held up a hand. "Say no more. I know exactly what you mean. How does taking a drive down to Danville Lake sound? It's really pretty at night. And quiet. We could sit outside or just cuddle in the backseat." He smirked. "Or do other things…"

"I'd love to, but the baby's kicking and I don't feel up for that tonight." She leaned across the car and kissed him. "I'm sorry."

"That's alright." He turned the key in the ignition, starting the car and pulling it onto the street. "Some alone time…and cuddling, in the backseat of the car while parked at Danville Lake it is."

* * *

Phineas reclined against the passenger door in the backseat, Isabella leaning against him, her head on his chest. He kissed the top of her head, his fingers entwining with hers as they absently rubbed her belly. He smiled. "Full moon tonight."

"Yeah. It's really pretty."

"See? I told you Danville Lake is pretty at night."

"Phineas, I'm scared."

He looked down at her. "What?"

"I'm scared. What if something's wrong with the baby? Or the pregnancy doesn't go well? Or…something else happens?"

"Izzy…" He pulled her close. "Our daughter will be fine. You've been taking great care of yourself and the doctor said you're doing fine. There's nothing to worry about."

"But…what if something _does_ happen? What if we don't make good parents?"

"How can you be scared? You're the strongest person I know. Isabella, you came back and told me you were pregnant. You could have left me wondering."

She glanced to the side. "I wanted to."

"You did?"

"I didn't want to face you; I didn't know if you'd want me."

He wrapped his arms around her. "But I did want you. And I wanted our daughter. We'll be good parents Isabella." He repositioned himself, leaning over and kissing her stomach. "We both love each other. And her." He smirked. "If it makes you feel better, I'm scared too. I mean, I'll be honest; when you told me you were pregnant, I was scared to death. I didn't know if I could provide for a family or be a father. But…looking at you, I know there's nothing else I'd rather do. Well, that and being in Summer Still Rocks." Phineas grinned. "We're getting married Isabella; that has to count for something right?"

She leaned forward, planting a kiss on his lips. "It counts for everything."

The two were quiet for a moment, staring out the back window of the car, watching as a light breeze moved through the trees.

The red head cleared his throat. "So I was thinking…since Summer Still Rocks is busy touring, and the baby's due in four months, what if, instead of waiting, we get married next month? I mean, I know it's kind of fast and we won't have a lot of time to plan, but—"

"I would love to get married next month." Isabella sighed in contentment, closing her eyes a moment before opening them again. "But what about Candace? Won't that make her a little crazy?"

"Nah. She's good under pressure. And if I give her a heads up…" Phineas shifted slightly, pulling his phone out of the back pocket of his jeans and tapping a few buttons. "She should be okay. Besides, she'll have help."

"Really? From who?"

"Another family member. He wasn't here tonight." He tapped a couple more buttons before sending off a text. "There. Done." He smiled as his fiancé. "We're getting married Isabella."

She returned the smile. "That's more than I ever wanted."

* * *

"Candace, we all cleaned up back here?" Jeremy walked through the sliding door to the Flynn-Fletcher's backyard, carrying Amanda over his shoulder. "Amanda's starting to fuss; I was going to take her home. Unless there's something else you need help with. Or I could wait for you."

"We're about cleaned up. Django took care of the rest of the trash and the others left about an hour ago. We're fine. Go ahead and take Amanda home; I'll meet you there in a little bit." She kissed her husband on the lips. "Make sure the diner's locked up?"

"Of course."

Candace smiled as her husband left the yard, fanning herself. "Whew. All this cleaning is hard work. I better take a breather." She took a sweep of the yard before walking into the house and locking the doors. She was about to sit down when her phone buzzed. "Now who's texting…" she checked the text and grinned, racing up to the second floor, taking the stairs two at a time. "Perry!"

The platypus emerged from the boys' old bedroom, pointing behind him as Candace emerged on the landing.

"I know I know. Mom and Dad aren't home, so it's your computer Solitaire night. But…look!" She thrust the phone in his face and he read the text message, grinning. "Phineas and Isabella want to get married next month! Do you think we can plan a wedding in that time?" The platypus nodded and Candace picked him up, twirling around the upstairs hallway.

"Perry, we have a wedding to plan!"

* * *

 **A/N:** Well, I'd love to say "onto the wedding," but unfortunately, that story hasn't been written yet. So the next story in this series will take place two months later (so April). On Friday I will be posting a stinger to this story (a short short humor piece/spinoff) as a breather and the regular stories will resume on Monday, so stay tuned!


	24. Isabella's Revenge

**A/N:** If you've watched Phineas and Ferb, you've probably noticed that at the end of most episodes, there is an extra scene, clip or reprise that occurs as the credits are rolling. According to Wikipedia, this is called a Post-credits scene (also known as a tag, stinger, coda, after credits sequence or credit cookie). This is usually for humorous purposes. What you are about to read below was originally supposed to be a humorous spinoff of Making Memories where Isabella makes good on her promise to Adyson to get revenge on Buford. While I liked the idea, I couldn't think of a way to flesh it out into a complete story. However, the portion I did have still makes me chuckle and seemed like a fun little zinger to add to the end of Making Memories. Hope you like it!

 **A/N 2:** It was originally titled Socks. Because I am oh so creative.

* * *

"Hey, anyone seen my socks?" Buford walked out of the back bedroom, standing in the middle of the van. "Seriously, where's my socks?" He glared at Isabella. "Yo Isabella, you wash my socks?"

She looked up from the book she was reading, returning the glare. "Why would I wash your socks?"

"You wash his." He motioned to the red head.

"He's my fiancé; I wash his socks because I love him. I don't have to wash anything of yours."

"Ya still hate me for bailing on Adyson, don't you?"

"Yes."

He rolled his eyes, separating the curtain that sectioned off the driver's area of the van from the living area. He poked his head inside. "Hey, anyone seen my socks?"

"Nope." Phineas didn't take his eyes off the road; Ferb ignored the drummer.

"Aww come on! Ya can't all hate me!"

"We don't hate you Buford." The red head looked behind him, changing lanes.

Ferb looked up from the map he was consulting. "Yes. If we hated you, we would have left you at the last rest stop."

* * *

 **A/N 3:** So where are Buford's socks? If he lookes out the window of the van, he'll see them being whisked away on the wind. That's it for now guys; the rest of the stories will resume Monday, so stay tuned!


	25. Love's Frustrations

**A/N:** And we're back! Hey guys! Here's the next story (it's a one-shot). Again, it's set two months after Making Memories (since the wedding story isn't written) and it's more light hearted than the previous two. I don't think it's one of the stronger stories out of the series, but I had fun writing it and I hope you enjoy reading it.

 **Chapter Summary:** It's not easy having a pregnant wife. But when you're touring around in a van and your wife's suffering from pregnancy hormones, love can be a little...well, frustrating.

* * *

 _April_

"I can't believe you Phineas Flynn!" Isabella clenched her hands into fists at her sides. "It's our one month wedding anniversary and you forgot!"

"Izzy, it's just one month."

Her eyes widened. "It is _not_ just one month! We've been married a month, but we've been together for seven!"

"Technically, it's only four."

"Four?"

"Well yeah. I mean, we weren't together for three months. No offense Isabella, but…I don't really count those months."

"You-you—" her eyes filled with tears. "You don't count those months? Bu-but wh-why—"

"Izzy, I didn't know where you were or what you were doing. You never answered my calls remember? The only indication I had of anything was when you showed up four months later at Florabama and told me you were pregnant."

"You said we'd get through this together, that you'd loved me since the night you first saw me."

"I did. And I still do." He took a step towards her, taking her hand in his. "We're a family Izzy. I promised you I'd stay. I love you."

"No you don't."

He chuckled. "Isabella, I _married_ you."

"That's not an excuse! You should have remembered our anniversary!"

The red head sighed. "Why does this mean so much to you?"

"Why does it-why does it mean so _much_ to me?!" Isabella spluttered. "It means so much to me because you're my forever love! It means so much to me because I'm carrying your child! It means so much to me because we're _married_ and you should remember our one month wedding anniversary and how long we've been together! Those three months count!"

"Three months of heartbreak count toward a relationship?" Phineas clamped a hand over his mouth. "Izzy, I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean…uh…"

She glared at him. "Yes, three months of heartbreak _do_ count Phin. It means we still cared about each other during that time. I can't believe you had the _nerve_ to say that."

"Izzy…" he placed a hand on her arm, only to have it swatted away.

"Don't touch me."

"Isabella…" he paused, singing. "I know you're mad, and I'm to blame for that—"

"Don't sing to me. Singing to me doesn't make everything better."

"Yes, I'm sorry again—"

"Ugh. I can't believe you. I try to have a serious conversation with you about something that's important to me and you don't listen!" Tears filled her eyes as she turned around, running into the back bedroom and slamming the door behind her.

"For the things I did…" Phineas sighed, cautiously advancing toward the door. He gently knocked on it, only for a sad, angry voice to respond.

"Go away Phin. I don't want to talk to you."

"Izzy, come on. It was just—" he stopped himself, swallowing the comment.

"Yo Dinnerbell! Ferb and I are goin out ta eat. You and Girlie wanna come?" Buford entered the van, Ferb behind him.

Phineas ignored them, crossing over to the kitchen nook and reaching into a cupboard, pulling down two glasses and a bottle of wine.

Buford raised a brow. "Hey, how come we didn't know about the wine? We coulda been drinkin that stuff already."

"Private stash," the red head answered absently, uncorking the wine and pouring two glasses. Without a backwards glance at the other two, he grabbed both glasses and leaned against the bedroom door, letting himself in.

"What's with him?" The drummer looked at Ferb and the bassist shrugged. "Aw come on! He's your brother!" Ferb shrugged again, putting a finger to his lips in a 'shh' gesture.

From inside the bedroom, they could hear Phineas singing.

"Why waste the wine in this glass, the love in this room, the making up girl we're so good at that…"

"Ugh. Mushy stuff." Buford groaned. "Ya know, if they're gonna do that, they need ta shut the door—"

"I said I don't want to talk to you!" The band members blinked at the sudden outburst. The sound of something being thrown into a trashcan was heard and Phineas sprinted out of the room. "Leave me alone!" Isabella slammed the door shut.

"Dang Dinnerbell, what'd ya do now?"

"Trouble in paradise?" Ferb asked.

The red head leaned against the door, breathing hard. "She's mad at me because I forgot our one month wedding anniversary. She's upset that I didn't remember it and apparently, because the three months we spent apart count in how long we've actually been together." He snorted, crossing his arms over his chest. "Like it matters."

Ferb calmly walked up to his brother, smacking him upside the head.

"Dude!"

"They might not matter to _you_ , but they matter to _her_."

"So?"

"You're married now. Pick your battles. Let her have this one."

"No way! I'm not letting her have this one!"

"So what are we doin for dinner?" Buford asked. "I'm starvin!"

Ferb shot his brother a glare before walking over to the kitchen nook and opening a bottom drawer. He tossed something at the drummer.

"Popcorn? Aw man; we had that last night! I thought we were gonna have an actual meal tonight."

The bassist pointed to the popcorn, then to his brother. "Dinner and a show."

Buford smirked. "Yeah, alright." He turned to the lead vocalist. "Bout time someone gave it to ya."

Phineas scowled at him. "I'm glad you guys are enjoying my pain."

"Hey, we're just glad it ain't us. Seriously, Girlie's mood swings are gettin old. When's the baby due?"

"Two months."

"Ain't soon enough."

"I heard that." The men started, turning around. Isabella glared at them from a crack in the open bedroom door.

The drummer winced as the door quickly slammed shut. "Whaddya gonna do now Dinnerbell?"

He shrugged. "Dunno. Keep singing at the door until she let's me in I guess."

"Oh right. Because _that's_ worked so far." Buford turned to the bassist. "Come on Ferb; let's get a front row seat."

Phineas shot his band mates a glare before returning his attention to the door. "Come on over, sit back down by me, let me have it, take it out on me—"

"Better be careful what ya wish for." Buford stuffed a fistful of popcorn in his mouth.

"Don't hold back, take your time, until you forgive me—"

The door opened and Isabella glared out at him. "Forgive you? How can I forgive you? You didn't even count the three months we spent apart!" The young woman shrieked, throwing a pillow at him.

The red head ducked, the pillow sailing over his head, landing with a thump on the floor.

"One for one," Ferb commented.

"For now," Buford added. "It'll get worse before it gets better."

"I know you're angry inside…" Phineas took a step toward the door, leaning against it while running a hand down it. "Let me love it outta you tonight."

The door went to close, only for the red head to stick his foot out, preventing it from closing all the way. He took a step inside.

Buford and Ferb started as a splash was heard and the red head stepped out of the room, dripping wet.

"Dang Dinnerbell, what'd she do ta ya? Pour a bottle of water over your head?"

"Worse. She poured two glasses of _wine_ over my head." His band mates roared with laughter, collapsing in a heap on the breakfast nook. "Yeah. Hilarious. Could someone pass me a towel? Kinda hard to see here." The drummer composed himself enough to get up and pass his friend a towel. "Thanks."

"May I propose a new plan?" Ferb held up a finger and his brother nodded. "Let her have this one. You're wrong, she's right."

"Yeah Dinnerbell. The rest of the pregnancy will go smoother for all of us if ya just cave."

He clenched the towel with resolve before tossing it to the side. "I don't cave."

Ferb watched his brother walk back towards the door. "Well, he is nothing if not persistent."

"Yeah. Or stupid."

Phineas drummed his fingers on the door in thought.

"Come on Dinnerbell; that's gotta annoy Girlie more than the singin."

He ignored the remark, stepping back from the door. "Come on over, sit back down by me, let me have it, take it out on me-"

"You want me to let you have it?" The door opened a crack and the red head went to enter, only for another pillow to come flying out.

Prepared this time, Phineas reached a hand up and caught it, placing it on the counter. "Come on Izzy; you can't stay mad at me forever."

"Wanna bet?"

"Well, he's 0 for 2," Ferb reached over and grabbed a handful of popcorn. "Shall we do a running commentary?"

"Don't...you... _dare_." The red head glared at his brother. "Instead of just sitting there, you could help me you know."

"Yes. But this does not involve us."

"Yeah man. It ain't our fault ya ticked her off."

He stared at them a moment before emitting a low growl, dismissing the comment with a hand before taking a step towards the door again. "Don't hold back, take your time, until you forgive me—"

"She's gonna do more than that. Just be thankful she hasn't thrown a lamp at ya."

"Turn down the lights, lock the door, leave I'm leavin on the floor…you know what? This isn't working."

"Well duh. What'd ya think singin was gonna do? Make everything better?"

Phineas slumped against the door. "There has to be a better way…"

"May I suggest—" Ferb started.

" _No_."

His brother held up his hands in surrender at the icy tone.

"Maybe if…" the red head's eyes lit up. "That's it!"

Ferb started, watching as his brother slid open the van door, climbing out and going around to the back of the vehicle.

"Aw man. Now what's he doin?"

The bassist shrugged, standing up and wiping popcorn oil off his hands before climbing out of the van, Buford behind him.

They found Phineas pulling one of the lead electric guitars out of the storage compartment in the back, grabbing one of the small amps.

"Dinnerbell, what the heck are ya—"

"Look, if you guys would rather stand here and make fun of me, fine. Go ahead and laugh. I'll do this on my own."

"Do what? Dinnerbell! Phineas, get back here!" The drummer groaned, him and Ferb following the red head around to the side of the van.

Phineas stopped underneath one of the windows, setting the amp on the ground and plugging the guitar in before turning it on, making sure the strings were tuned. His fingers flew over the strings as he sang. "Let me have it, let me have it. Take your time. Let me lay you down and hold you close and tell you how much I need ya. Let me have it."

He stopped as the window slid open and Isabella glared down at him. "Izzy, come on. I'm-I'm sorry. I made a mistake." He set the guitar on the ground, switching off the amp. "You…" he glanced to the side, looking at his band mates before returning his gaze to her. "You were right. The three months we weren't together do count; I spent three months calling you and leaving you voicemails everyday. The fact that you even came back at all shows you still cared about me. And…I'm sorry if I ever made you feel that our one-month wedding anniversary wasn't important. It is." He looked up at the window. "Forgive me?"

"I'm still mad at you."

The red head's face fell as the window slid shut. He turned helplessly to his band mates. "What happened? I did the right thing; I acknowledged that I was wrong, but…she's still mad. Now what do I do?"

Ferb gave his shoulder a squeeze. "Can't be helped. She'll come around."

"Yeah Dinnerbell; it's gotta be the hormones talkin."

He sighed. "I guess. I just hope you guys are right."

* * *

 _Hours later…_

"Going to bed?"

Phineas looked up from his guitar, glancing at the door. "Can't. She locked me out. Guess I'm sleeping out here tonight."

Ferb gave his brother a sympathetic look before retiring into one of the sleeping compartments.

The red head strummed a lone chord, smirking at the sound of snoring coming from the other sleeping compartment. "At least Buford's asleep. Guess I might as well get comfortable." He set the guitar to the side, grabbing a few sheets and a pillow from a cupboard above him before spreading the sheets on the couch, his ears perking up at the sound of a door opening.

"Phineas?"

He slowly turned around, a soft smile appearing on his face. "Hey Izzy."

"Phineas, I'm…sorry about earlier." She sat down on the couch. "I didn't mean to get so worked up over our anniversary or the three months we spent apart. I've been thinking about it and…maybe those three months don't count. We weren't together then and—"

"Izzy—"

She held a hand up, stopping him. "No, you were right." She stood up, stretching her back. "We weren't even together when we first met. In some sense, I guess we were, but it wasn't official and then I left and…" she started to cry. "It's all my fault! If I hadn't left, then we'd be together seven months and maybe—maybe you could have found out you were a Father sooner." She sat back down, crying harder. "I'm so sorry Phineas." The cries turned to exasperated groans. "I hate these hormones!"

"It's okay." Phineas sat down next to her, putting an arm around her shoulders before giving her a peck on the cheek. "I've been thinking too and…maybe you were right; maybe we have been together seven months. It's like you said; we still cared about each other during that time. I mean, not a day went by when I wasn't thinking about you; did you ever think about me?" She nodded. "See?" He kissed her forehead. "It all evens out."

She sniffled, smiling as he reached a thumb up, gently wiping away her tears. "I don't deserve you."

He laughed. "I don't deserve you either." He stared at her a moment. "Are you okay? Are _we_ okay?"

"We're okay."

"Good." The red head leaned against the couch, Isabella moving with him, laying her head on his shoulder.

She sighed. "So who's right? Do we count the three months or not?"

"Why don't we count this one as a draw? There's really no right or wrong answer." He held up a finger. "However, we'll definitely count when we got back together." He paused. "And wedding anniversaries."

"Really?"

"Sure." He kissed her forehead. "Because those are the ones that mean the most." Phineas was silent for a moment. "You know, there's still a little bit of our anniversary left; want to finish the wine? Unless of course, you threw it away."

She mock glared at him. "I'm pregnant. No alcohol remember? That's also why I was mad earlier."

"Wow. I _really_ messed up tonight, didn't I?"

She leaned up, kissing him on the lips. "We both did."

He slowly sat forward, standing up and offering her a hand. "How about grape soda and I give you a massage?"

"Do we have grape soda?"

"I have no idea."

The young woman giggled, allowing herself to be pulled to her feet. She unbuttoned the top three buttons of the red head's shirt, gently tracing the tattoo. "I love you Phineas Flynn."

He wrapped his arms around her. "I love you too." He was quiet for a moment. "Maybe by this time next year, we'll have it all figured out."

"I hope so."

"Hey, we'll be fine." The red head grinned at her. "Trust me Izzy. It'll all work out." He gently placed a hand on her back, leading her toward the bedroom. "Now come on; I owe you a massage."


	26. Closure Chapter 1

**Story Summary:** While grocery shopping for Summer Still Rocks, Phineas runs into an old flame...and realizes that he needs to make amends for something that happened three years earlier…  
 **A/N:** One of my favorite stories in this series. Hope you guys like it.

* * *

 _May_

"This looks like a good place to stop." Phineas pressed his nose to the window as Ferb drove into a nearby parking lot, putting the van in park. "This should be perfect."

"It'd better be," Buford groused. "We're runnin outta food and I've been cravin beef jerky for weeks!"

The red head laughed as he walked into the main part of the van, grabbing a tablet of paper from a nearby shelf. "Okay. Beef Jerky. Is there anything else we need at the store? It could be awhile before we hit Georgia."

"Haggis and pineapple," Ferb added.

Phineas added the items to the list. "Ah, you and your Haggis. Anything else?"

"Um, Phineas?" Isabella emerged from the back of the van. "Aren't you forgetting the important things? Like toilet paper? Seriously, I know you guys try to save money, but I'm peeing every few hours and, well, there's only so much newspaper and Kleenex to go around. We're out of Kleenex too by the way." She frowned at the lack of response. "Have you heard a word I said?"

"Sure I have Izzy." The red head turned around, pointing to the items on the list. "See? Toilet paper and Kleenex." He smirked. "It's a good thing we haven't had the baby yet; otherwise, we'd need even more stuff." She glared at him. "What?"

Isabella rolled her eyes. "Nevermind. The baby's kicking; I'm going to lie down."

Phineas breathed a sigh as his wife left the room. He turned to the guys. "Do pregnancy hormones always make girls this moody?"

"I heard that!"

He cringed at the harsh tone from the back and Buford snickered.

"That's what ya get for marryin the mother of your child." He leaned over to the red head, whispering conspiratorially. "Dinnerbell, ya coulda left her in Pensacola and been a free man."

He growled at the drummer. "You mean like how you left Adyson to take care of the baby herself?"

"Hey man, I ain't ready ta be a father. At least I acknowledge that."

"I'm not ready to be a father either. But I owned up and took responsibility for what I did." The red head's voice softened. "I love Isabella with my whole heart; no matter how hard this gets, I'm not leaving her."

"Ugh. Enough with the mushy romance stuff. Get movin already; I want my beef jerky."

Phineas rolled his eyes as he poked his head into the back bedroom. "Izzy, do you need anything else?"

"Bread, peanut butter and pickles." She paused in thought. "And grape soda."

"Pickles? What for?"

"I'm craving a peanut butter and pickle sandwich."

"Alright then." He stepped inside the room, walking over to the bed and kissing his wife on the cheek. "I'll be back in a little bit." He affectionately rubbed her pregnant belly before leaving the room, grabbing the leather jacket that was hanging on a hook by the door before closing the door behind him. "Hey Ferb, how long are we here for?"

Ferb consulted his map before glancing out the window. "There's a gas station across the street; I'm going to fill up. If we want to get to the next tour stop, we should leave in about an hour. Is that enough time?"

"That's fine." The red head opened the van door and hopped outside. "It's just grocery shopping; it's not like anything's gonna happen."

* * *

"Okay, let's see..." Phineas pushed the shopping cart down aisle thirteen, scanning the items inside. "Beef jerky, check. Haggis and pineapple? Check. Bread, peanut butter, pickles and grape soda?" He laughed. "Check." He consulted the list in his hand. "Looks like the only thing I need now is Kleenex and Toilet paper." He stopped walking, scanning the shelves. "Must be on a different aisle. Better check to see..."

"Phineas?"

The red head started at the voice, slowly turning around. A rush of adrenaline shot through him, heart pounding as he stared at the woman before him. "K-Katie?" He swallowed, trying to find his voice. She wore a green sundress that went down to just above her ankles, her blonde hair hanging loosely about her shoulders. A baby with green eyes and blonde hair sat in a car seat in the front of the shopping cart. As Katie turned, an overhead light glinted off something on her finger.

A sharp intake of breath. "You're married."

She blushed. "Oh. Yeah. Matt. I…met him when I moved to Colorado."

"Colorado?"

"I moved to Denver for college."

"When did this happen?"

"Right after we graduated. You left to head out on tour and I started applying to colleges. I got accepted to a college in Denver. I'm a junior. I'm…currently majoring in Education to become an elementary school teacher."

"That's…good…" the red head paused. "Is Matt a good man?" He started. "I mean, well—"

"He's a very good man. We got married last year and had Sophie." She indicated the baby. "We're out of school for the summer, so we're here visiting some friends." The woman glanced at the shelves, suddenly interested in a bag of flour. "Soo…how are you? It's been…what? Three years since we've seen each other?"

"Yeah."

"How's the band doing?"

He perked up. "It's doing great. We're in the middle of touring right now. We've been to lots of different places."

"Have you met anyone?" Phineas nodded, holding up his left hand. "Oh." An awkward laugh escaped her lips. "How long have you been married?"

"Two months."

She nodded, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "What's her name?"

"Isabella. I…met her when we were doing a concert out in Pensacola. She's eight months pregnant. Should be due sometime next month."

"Is she…a good woman?"

A soft smile appeared on his face. "Yeah, she really is."

"That's good Phineas. I'm happy for you. It's…nice to know you finally found someone."

"I'm happy for you too."

"Thanks." The woman glanced to the side a moment before looking back up. "Look Phin, I'd really love to talk some more but I'm afraid I have to go. Matt and I are supposed to have dinner with some friends later and this is the longest Sophie's ever slept, so…I'd better get out of here before she wakes up." She forced a smile. "It was great talking to you."

"You too."

Katie turned the shopping cart around, glancing over her shoulder at him before leaving the aisle.

Phineas sighed, staring after her before turning his cart in the opposite direction.

* * *

 _Moments later…_

The red head restlessly drummed his fingers on the arm of the shopping cart, looking at the long line of people in front of him. He checked his phone, only to find a text from Ferb.

 _You appear to be running late. Almost done?_

He typed back a reply. _Sorry. Long line at checkout. B out in a bit._ He glanced up at the line before typing again. _Hopefully_. He put the phone in his pocket, his mind wandering back to the conversation from earlier. "There has to be something I can do…"

"Will that be all for you tonight Miss?"

"Yes, that will be all. Thank you."

His head jerked up and he glanced over at the other aisle. Katie was standing at the checkout, placing her grocery bags into the cart. A smile spread across his face as he frantically dug around inside his pocket, pulling something from it. He turned to the man behind him. "Excuse me, would you mind watching my cart a moment? There's something I need to do real quick and, well, the line doesn't appear to be moving that fast."

"Sure thing."

"Thanks." He scooted out of line, making his way to the next aisle. "Katie!"

The woman stopped, slowly turning around. "Phineas, I told you, I'm—"

"I know, I know, but…here." He took her hand, pushing something into it. "Summer Still Rocks is giving a concert later tonight. It's not far from here. Please come. There's something you need to hear."

"Phin—"

"Please Katie? Just this once?"

She looked down at the paper in her hand, forming a fist around it before uncurling her fingers. She looked up at him. "Okay. I'll be there."

"Great!"


	27. Closure Chapter 2

Ferb paced in front of the van, pulling out his cell phone and glaring at the time. He looked up, eyes sweeping the parking lot before crossing his arms over his chest and tapping his foot. He glared as his brother walked up, arms full of groceries. "Where have you been? We were supposed to be back on the road twenty minutes ago!"

The red head cringed. "Sorry Bro. I…got a little distracted."

"Doing what?"

"I ran into Katie."

His brother started, opening his mouth to say something, only to be interrupted.

"They're visiting some friends. Uh, her and her husband. Look, it's a long story. I'll explain it to you later." He shoved the groceries into his brother's arms before edging past him, climbing into the van. "Right now, there's something I have to do."

The bassist stumbled under the weight of the bags, bumping against the side of the van. "Buford!"

"What?" The drummer poked his head outside, smirking. "What's a matter Ferb? Can't carry the heavy loa—oof!" Ferb shoved the groceries at him, causing the other man to stumble backwards. "Man! These bags are heavy! What the heck did Dinnerbell buy?!"

"We've got more important things to worry about."

"Oh yeah? Like what?"

"He ran into Katie."

"Who's Katie?" Isabella looked up from her book as Ferb climbed inside, shutting the van door behind him.

Him and Buford exchanged looks.

"Uhh…" Buford practically dove into one of the grocery bags, pulling out a jar of pickles, a jar of peanut butter and a loaf of bread. "Look Girlie, your favorite!" He scurried to the breakfast nook. "You've been cravin this stuff right? How bout I make ya a sandwich?" He hurriedly unscrewed the jar of peanut butter. "How much peanut butter ya want?"

"Umm, guys? What's going on?" She got up from the couch with a groan, stretching her back before looking around. "And where's Phineas? I heard him come in, but I was in the bathroom."

"He—" Ferb was cut off as Buford swatted him.

"Don't tell her!" He hissed.

"Tell me what?"

"She has a right to know." Ferb gently placed a hand on Isabella's shoulder, leading her to the front of the van and helping her into the passenger seat. "Come on. I'll tell you while I drive."

"Aw man." Buford groaned as Ferb pulled the curtain at the front of the van closed to give him and Isabella some privacy. "Hope she takes it well." He turned back to the open jar of peanut butter sitting on the counter. "Now what am I gonna do with this?" He glanced to the right, then to the left before opening the bag of bread and pulling out a slice. The drummer grabbed a knife from a nearby drawer, dipping it in the peanut butter before slathering the bread with it. He smiled as he set the knife in the sink, lifting the bread to his mouth and taking a bite. "Mmm-mm. Where have you been the last two months?"

* * *

Phineas sat on the bed in the back room, the only source of light coming from the computer in his lap. "Come on, come on. There has to be a song…" he frantically clicked through several webpages before the mouse pointer stopped, coming to rest on the link for a country lyrics website.

He clicked the link and started scrolling. Finally, he saw it. A grin spread across his face and he leaned over, clicking on the bedside lamp before grabbing his guitar from the floor. He strummed a few chords before clicking over to another website. "Now to find the tablature." The red head clicked a few more links, coming to a site that looked promising. His grin widened as he softly strummed the guitar. "Let's hope this works."


	28. Closure Chapter 3

"Ferb? What's going on?" Isabella shifted in the passenger seat, attempting to find a comfortable position. "You said you would tell me what's going on, but it's been five minutes and you haven't said a word." She paused. "You don't say much anyway, but this seemed important. And had to do with someone named Katie." Her voice became a whisper. "Who is she?"

Ferb took a deep breath as he drove the van toward the freeway on ramp. "Katie was my brother's first love."

"First love?" Isabella swallowed. "He-he never mentioned—"

"It happened three years ago, when we were in high school. Summer Still Rocks was just getting started…"

* * *

 _Spring, three years ago_

"Guys guys guys!" Phineas ran down the hall, dodging several students while practically flying over others. "Guys!"

Buford, Baljeet and Ferb stopped walking, watching as the red head skidded to a stop in front of them.

"Guys…we…got…it…" he panted, leaning over and placing his hands on his knees.

"Got what?" Baljeet asked.

"The gig! We got the gig! This Friday night, Summer Still Rocks goes on the radio for their very first interview! Danny from Love Handel owns the radio station and when he head about us, well…he called me and said he wanted an interview!"

"That is wonderful!" Baljeet clapped his friend on the shoulder. "Your first band interview!"

"I know right?" He grinned, high-fiving his friends. "This is gonna be awesome!"

"What's going to be awesome?"

The red head's grin widened as Katie walked up, kissing him on the cheek. "Katie! Summer Still Rocks has their very first band interview! This Friday night!"

"This Friday?" She stared at him. "Phin, this Friday night is Prom. You promised you'd take me remember?"

The red head stared at her. "No, no, that's not right. Prom's next week."

Baljeet pulled his phone from his backpack, tapping a few buttons. "She is right Phineas; Prom is this Friday night."

Buford snorted. "Thank goodness I'm not tied down."

"Nor I," Ferb answered.

Phineas turned from his friends to his girlfriend. "Katie—"

"That's _just_ like you Phineas." Her voice was quiet. "You get these ideas in your head and you won't stop until you achieve them. Most of the time, I admire that about you. I admire your drive and determination. But lately?" She turned away, running a hand down her arm before turning back to him. "Lately, all you seem to care about is this band of yours and…I'm tired of it."

"Uh boy," said Buford. "This ain't gonna end well."

Ferb grabbed the drummer by the arm, pulling him away while motioning Baljeet to follow him. The teen complied, walking away with the bassist and drummer.

"Katie, this band isn't the only thing I care about." Phineas went to wrap an arm around her waist, only to be rebuffed.

"Don't try to be charming Phineas. Maybe it worked in the past, but it's not going to work now."

"I'm not _trying_ to be anything. This band is important to me. If Summer Still Rocks does well on this radio interview, it could open a world of possibilities for us. I'm not letting that go."

"And that's why it is so hard dating you sometimes." Katie placed a hand to her mouth, stifling a cry. "You never let these ideas go."

"Katie..." the red head's tone softened as he gently pulled her to him, holding her close. He sighed. "I'm sorry. You're right. I've been so wrapped up in the band lately that I guess I've lost sight of what's important." He ran a hand through her hair, pulling back a little and looking into her eyes. "Right after school, I'll call Danny and tell him Summer Still Rocks will have to cancel." He ran a hand down her cheek. "I have a special girl to take to Prom."

"Oh Phineas." She nuzzled into his shirt before pulling back. "Thank you. So much."

He smiled down at her. "Hey, no problem."

* * *

 _That Friday night_

"Phin, you ready to go?" Ferb stepped into his brother's room, surprised at the red head's lack of formal dress. "Where are your nice clothes?" He walked across the room, digging inside the dresser. "We're supposed to pick Katie up in an hour and you're wearing your…" his eyes widened. "Band clothes."

Phineas slowly met his brother's gaze. "I'm not going."

"But—"

"Ferb, I called Danny. They weren't able to reschedule the interview, so…" he glanced to the side before turning back to his brother. "I told him we'd be in."

"I can't go."

"What? Why?"

"I'm taking Milly to the dance. Buford isn't available either; him and Baljeet agreed to go to the dance and be each other's wingmen."

"But, I need you guys! I can't represent Summer Still Rocks by myself! All three of us have to be there to make an impact!"

"Then you should have thought of that before you made a promise to Katie."

The red head shrank back, only for his eyes to spark. His hands balled into fists at his sides and he swept past his brother, grabbing an orange collared buttoned up shirt from his dresser drawer and throwing it on. He glared at his brother as he snatched his leather jacket from the bed. "I know I promised Katie. I know she'll be hurt. But…I'm doing this for me. If you and Buford don't want to be a part of it, _fine_. I'll be a solo act." He left without another word.

* * *

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen. I'm Danny, former lead guitarist for Love Handel and tonight, I have a very special guest on the show. This young man is named Phineas Flynn and he is the lead guitarist and vocalist for the fledgling band Summer Still Rocks." Danny turned to the red head. "So Phineas, how does it feel to be eighteen years old and forming a band that's slated to be a success?"

"Well Danny, I wouldn't say we're a success just yet." He chuckled. "We still need to have a welcome tour and while we've been received well in Danville, that doesn't mean it won't be hard once we start touring."

"So you're planning on touring the country."

"That's right." He grinned. "We have to show the world—or at least, the U.S- what Summer Still Rocks is capable of."

"A high ambition for any aspiring artist." The DJ was quiet for a moment. "Now Phineas, I heard that you already have a song you're covering. Is that true?"

"That's correct Danny."

"Would you mind playing part of it for us?"

"I would love to." The lead vocalist reached behind him, grabbing his guitar and strumming a few chords as he started singing. "Some dreams stay with you forever, drag you around and bring you back to where you were. Some dreams keep on getting better, gotta keep believing if you wanna know for sure. Oh oh, I can hear 'em playing, I can hear the ringing of a beat up old guitar. Oh oh, I can hear 'em singing, keep on dreaming even if it breaks your heart." The red head stopped playing, looking at the DJ and smiling.

"You seem like you're ready for that dream."

"I am."

"And there you have it ladies and gentlemen. Mister Phineas Flynn, the lead singer of Summer Still Rocks. Thanks for being on the show Phineas. I hope you reach that dream."

"Thanks Danny. I hope I reach that dream too."


	29. Closure Chapter 4

_Present day_

"He gave her up to follow his dream, didn't he?" The bassist nodded. "What happened after the interview?"

Ferb pulled off the highway, turning right at the light. "That night at Prom was probably the saddest I'd ever seen her. She stood alone on the dance floor, watching the door. By the time the radio interview was done, the dance was over. Phin tried to talk to her for a week after, but she wanted nothing to do with him. Soon after that, Katie stuck a note in his locker, asking him to meet her. He didn't tell me much about that meeting, but they broke up that night. It was amicable; she came to see us off the night we left Danville to go on tour. I don't think he's thought about her since then." Ferb paused as he turned on his blinker, pulling into the parking lot of a bar. "Until tonight."

"When the memories came back."

The man turned off the headlights, putting the van in park before taking the key from the ignition. He turned sideways in his seat, studying the young woman, gently placing a hand on her knee. "He loves you, you know."

Isabella looked down at the hand, removing it from her knee before standing up, walking into the main part of the van without a word.

He sighed as he stood up, slowly pulling the curtain back to find Buford anxiously waiting on the other side.

"How'd she take it?"

He shrugged, glancing to the back of the van before motioning the drummer to follow him. "Come on; let's go unload the stuff and set up. We're on in two hours."

"But—"

"Best let them figure things out on their own."

* * *

Phineas looked up at a soft knock on the door. "Come in." The door slowly opened and he grinned. "Hey Izzy."

"Ph-Phineas?" She cautiously stepped inside, softly shutting the door behind her. "What are you doing back here?"

"Oh. Um…" he closed the laptop. "I'm…working on a new song to end tonight's show with."

"Is it for Katie?" She sat down next to him on the bed, voice cracking. "Ferb told me about you two. How you used to—"

"Date?" She nodded. "Oh." He absently strummed a chord on his guitar. "Did he tell you I saw her tonight? That's…kinda why I'm singing the song."

She nodded. "He didn't tell me directly; I…overheard the conversation outside."

"Oh."

"Why didn't you tell me about her?"

"She was my first love Isabella. We were together in high school, but—" he started, setting his guitar to the side. "Izzy, why are you crying?"

"Because she was your first love Phin. First loves are forever; they're people you never forget. Even though we're married and about to have a baby, Katie will always be the person you loved first, the one you'll never forget." She choked back a sob. "I can't compete with that."

"You're not competing with that." He leaned forward, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into his lap. "Sure Katie was my first love, but that's high school love Isabella. She was my first crush. Did I love her? Yeah. Was I sad when we broke up? Sure. But I made the choice. We were drifting apart; we were two separate people. Our dreams were different. Yeah I was sad when we broke up, but not devastated. I got over it relatively quickly."

"But—" Isabella tucked her head into his chest.

"Izzy…" Phineas placed a finger under her chin, gently tilting her head towards him. "Katie was my high school love; that was temporary. But you?" He reached a hand down, brushing a strand of hair from her face. "You're my forever love Isabella. When we didn't talk for those three months, I was devastated. Why do you think I kept calling you? I wanted to talk to you; I _needed_ to talk to you. Those were the longest, saddest and hardest three months of my life." He chuckled. "And that's saying something, because it's pretty hard to bring me down."

A faint smile touched her lips as she sat up. "Yeah, it _is_ pretty hard to bring you down."

"See?"

"Phineas, do you have to sing this song to her? I mean, after what you just told me—"

"I left her stranded at Prom and never formally apologized. I owe it to her to apologize and make amends." He opened up the laptop, pointing to the song lyrics onscreen. "I think this is the perfect way to do it." The red head shifted uncomfortably. "I…also invited her to tonight's show." He paused at the glare his wife shot him. "Just so she could hear the song. Nothing else. You 're welcome to come watch me perform Isabella."

"Umm…"

He took her hands in his. "Do you trust me?"

"With all my heart."

"Then trust me tonight. This is just something I need to do." He leaned in to kiss her, only to stop short as his cell phone buzzed. He glanced down. "That's Ferb. We have to get ready for the show." He held up her hands, kissing them before kissing her on the lips. He stood up from the bed, one of his hands still holding hers. "I love you."

"I love you too."

He smiled, giving her hand one final squeeze before leaving the room.

Isabella sighed, flopping backwards onto the pillows and squeezing her eyes shut. "Everything's going to be fine; this will all work out."

* * *

 **A/N:** Hey guys. Slight change to the update schedule. First off, there's two more chapters to this story, then the last story (which is only two chapters). Since I signed up to do NaNo (National Novel Writing Month) for November, the update schedule will now be: last two chapters of Closure on Sunday and the final story on Monday or Tuesday.


	30. Closure Chapter 5

"Here guys. We're playing this tonight. As the closing song."

Ferb took the offered piece of paper, looking it over. "Katie I Owe You a Dance?"

"It's an apology song for Katie."

"After what happened tonight, are you sure that's wise? You haven't seen her in three years. Wouldn't it be better to just let things go?"

"Yeah Dinnerbell; what's this gonna do?"

"Look, Katie and I broke up because our dreams were different. It was amicable and we agreed it was the right thing. But that's no excuse for me stranding her at Prom. I know it's been three years, but…" the red head shifted from one foot to the other. "I guess I'm just looking for a little closure. And a way to say I'm sorry. Maybe it's to late for an apology, but I have to at least try. Do you guys understand?"

Ferb placed a hand on his brother's shoulder. "We understand completely. You made a mistake and even though it's three years after the fact, you're attempting to make amends." He smiled. "It shows great maturity."

"Yeah. It does, doesn't it?" His brother nodded.

"Guys?" A tech poked his head backstage. "You're on in two."

"Well, guess we better get ready." The red head picked up his guitar, his brother and Buford following behind as they waited in the wings.

"And now…Summer…Still…Rocks!"

"Alright guys, let's do this."

* * *

 _Later…_

"Okay everyone, this is our last song of the night." Phineas stood at the microphone, addressing the crowd. "It's been fun and we appreciate all of you coming out tonight. For our last song, we're going to slow things down a bit." He motioned to his band mates and Ferb took off his guitar, walking over to a keyboard. "Now this is a very special song. A few years ago, I had the pleasure of knowing this girl. Without going into a lot of detail, I hurt her and even though it's three years later, I would like to sing this song to her as an apology." Ferb began to play a few notes on the keyboard. "Katie, this is for you."

 _I was running late again picking up a few things  
and there you were on aisle thirteen  
_ _I felt that old rush, when you saw me you blushed  
_ _Like you did when we were both eighteen..._

"Ferb said you looked lost on the dance floor, with a lonely look in your eyes. Don't know why I didnt show, to this day I still don't know, for once I wish I hadn't thought twice." The red head picked up the lead guitar, slinging it over his shoulder as Buford came in on drums. "Then we both split up and you moved to Colorado and I headed out to Tennessee. Heard you got married and you're real happy, but here we are again you and me. It's no surprise the light in your little girl's eyes shines like the ring on your hand. Katie, I owe you a dance." Phineas stepped away from the microphone, his hands flying over the strings as he played a guitar solo. He took a deep breath as he stepped back up to the mic.

 _You put your groceries in the basket  
I'm so sorry now I'm asking  
Like I shoulda three years ago  
_ _God know it's all over  
_ _I'm just looking for some closure…_

He waved a hand to his band mates and the song slowly faded out. As the last chords died away, the red head took the microphone in his hand. "Katie, I know it's been three years and I should have done this back then, but…if you forgive me, if you accept my apology, please meet me out back. There's just one more thing I'd like to say. Thank you all for coming out tonight."

Phineas stepped away from the microphone and the lights onstage went out. He calmly set down his guitar and headed offstage, Ferb and Buford following behind.


	31. Closure Chapter 6

"I sure hope she accepts the apology." Phineas paced back and forth outside the back door to the bar. "I mean, I did the right thing, didn't I?" He stopped pacing. "What if I _didn't_ do the right thing? What if she doesn't accept the apology? What if—"

"Am I interrupting anything?"

"Katie!" Phineas took a step forward, enveloping her in a hug. "You came!"

She gently pushed him away. "It took awhile to convince Matt that I needed to come tonight, but he finally relented."

"Is he here?"

"He's waiting in the car. I told him I'd only be a few minutes."

"Then we'd better hurry."

Katie shot him a puzzled look as the red head reached into his jeans pocket, pulling out his cell phone. He held it up, pressing a button. A familiar song started to play and her eyes widened. "Is that the song you were just singing?"

"Yep. This is the original version by Tim McGraw. I was going to sing it while we did this, but it seemed to personal."

"To personal? While we did what?" The woman paused. "Phineas, what is going on?"

He held out a hand to her. "Katie, I left you stranded at Prom that night. I-I wanna make it up to you." He smirked. "Like the song says 'Katie I owe you a dance."" She stared at him. "This is nothing more than getting closure. I-I thought by offering this, I could set everything right."

She smiled, reaching up and pressing a button on the phone, stopping the music. "Phineas, you've already done enough. You invited me to the concert, you sang that song for me and you apologized in front of hundreds of people." Katie took both his hands in hers. "You have done _more_ than enough to set everything right."

"So…you forgive me?"

"Yes." She stood on tiptoe, kissing him on the cheek. "I forgive you."

He smiled.

The two stared at each other a moment before Katie turned around to walk away. "I have to get going; Matt and Sophie are waiting, and I'm guessing your wife is probably waiting as well." She paused, turning back around. "You really love her, don't you?"

A soft smile crossed his face. "Yeah. I really do."

She gave him a smile. "I really am happy for you." She turned back around, casting a glance over her shoulder. "Good-bye Phineas."

He held up a hand, waving at her retreating back. "Good-bye Katie."

* * *

Isabella stirred, groggily rubbing her eyes at the soft knock on the door. She sat up, watching as the door slowly opened and Phineas poked his head inside. "Izzy, you awake?"

She yawned, turning on the bedside lamp. "I'm awake."

"You don't look awake."

"I was dozing." She yawned again, scooting back so she was against the pillows. A nervous look crossed her face. "Did Katie like the song?"

"Yes."

"Did she accept your apology?"

He smiled. "Yeah, she did."

"Oh." She glanced to the side, picking at a hem in the bed sheets before returning her gaze to him. "Soo…"

"We said good-bye and she went back to her husband and daughter. I guess they were waiting in the car."

"Wait. Husband? You mean she's married?"

The red head started. "Oh right. Yeah…she got married last year. They have a little girl. Uh, Sophie." He blushed. "I'm sorry Isabella; I got so caught up in finding that song for her that I forgot to mention she was married. I'm sure that would have made things a little easier for you."

"No. I'm the one who's sorry." Isabella sighed. "I guess these pregnancy hormones have been making me a little crazy lately. I'm usually not this emotional."

"I know. It's alright." He smirked. "It's tough growing a baby." She shot him a glare. "Sorry. Guess I can't really empathize with that." Phineas studied his wife a moment before leaning over and grabbing the guitar from the other side of the bed, setting it in his lap. "You know Izzy, I kind of like you crazy. Makes things more interesting." He strummed a few chords on the guitar and started singing. "Crazy girl, don't you know that I love you? And I wouldn't dream of going nowhere. Silly woman, come here let me hold you. Have I told you lately, I love you like crazy girl? I wouldn't last a single day, I'd probably just fade away. Without you I'd lose my mind. Before you ever came along,  
I was living life all wrong, the smartest thing I ever did…" He stopped playing. "Was make you all mine."

"Oh Phineas."

He set the guitar on the floor, crawling across the bed and laying down next to her. "Kind of an emotional night huh?"

"You're telling me." She chuckled. "Not only tonight, but…I'm tired of being pregnant. And having these darn hormones. I hope she comes soon."

"Have you picked a name yet?" He reached over, rubbing his wife's belly.

"Yes."

"Really?" The red head propped himself up on an elbow, looking at her expectantly. "What is it?"

She smirked. "You won't know until she gets here."

Phineas frowned. "That's cold Isabella."

"Just makes you that much more excited, doesn't it?" The woman teased, leaning over and kissing him. She started as a slight rumble was heard. "Looks like we're on the road again."

"Buford and Ferb must have finished loading up."

"Where's the next concert?"

"Georgia. Should take us a few days to get there. Ferb already has the map." Phineas propped himself against the pillows, lightly spooning his wife. "I hope Georgia's uneventful; not sure I can take anymore excitement."

"I know right?" Isabella yawned, turning off the bedside lamp. "Good night Phineas."

He rubbed her shoulders before running a hand down her side and kissing the crown of her head. "Good night Izzy. Sweet dreams."

* * *

 **A/N:** Phineas, you have no idea what excitement awaits you in Georgia. Stay tuned for the final installment guys; the last two chapters will be posted tomorrow.


	32. Abby's Arrival Chapter 1

**A/N:** Well. So much for uploading this on Monday or Tuesday. Sorry about that guys; I was distracted after work on Monday and yesterday morning, I was awake early enough to post this, but forgot about it. At any rate, this is the final story for Summer Still Rocks Book 1. I hope you guys like it.  
 **Story Summary:** It's three weeks before Isabella's due date and with Summer Still Rocks finishing up their tour, Phineas decides to put a call in to Baljeet for someone to watch over Isabella. However, things don't go as planned. Especially when an early arrival surprises everyone.

* * *

 _June_

"I don't like him."

"What?" The red head blinked. "But Isabella; Baljeet's one of my best friends. I've known him since I was nine."

"Why is he here?"

"Well, uh, um…" he shuffled his feet. "I needed him to do me a favor—"

"You wanted someone to look after me, didn't you?" Isabella crossed her arms over her chest, glaring at him. "Phineas, I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself, thank you very much."

"I know, I know. It's just that, well…the baby's due in a few weeks and with Summer Still Rocks finishing up, I thought it might be best if someone was around to, well, watch you."

"So instead of calling Gretchen or Adyson, you call a nerdy friend of yours?"

"Hey, Baljeet is not nerdy. He's in line to win a Nobel Prize for his work in Mathematics. That's no small feat Isabella." She gave him a cold stare and he clenched his fists at his sides. "You know what? I don't have time for this. I have a show to do." Phineas went to walk out the door, only to pause, taking off his orange short sleeve button up collared shirt and replacing it with a plain white t-shirt before storming out of the van, resisting the urge to slam the door. He growled, kicking at one of the front tires.

"Things not go well?"

He looked up to see his brother staring at him and sighed. "I don't know Ferb; I thought Baljeet and Isabella would hit it off. But…well, she doesn't seem to like him very much."

"Would it be because you didn't tell her the real reason you called him?"

"No, I told her the real reason. Which is why she's made at me. Although the pregnancy hormones aren't helping. Don't get me wrong Bro; I love Isabella. She's just being, well, difficult at the moment." Phineas ran a hand through his hair. "I'll be glad when the baby arrives. Then things will go back to normal." Ferb raised a brow. "Well, as normal as having a newborn can be. Which isn't very normal I guess."

His brother was about to say something when they were interrupted.

"Yo Ferb! Dinnerbell! They're callin for ya! Get in here; we're on in under three minutes!" Buford poked his head out of the bar. "Getta move on!"

Phineas sighed. "Come on Bro; looks like we're wanted on stage. I'll worry about Izzy later."

* * *

Isabella slouched in her seat, glaring at the man sitting across from her.

Baljeet shifted nervously. "So…nice weather we are having. Georgia has a very nice climate; it is not to humid, nor is it—"

"Do you always talk that way?"

"Talk what way?"

"Minus contractions."

"Oh yes. I was brought up to speak properly. Contractions are the enemy of good grammar." Isabella scowled at him before picking up a book and sticking her nose in it. "Can I…get you anything?"

"No."

Baljeet sighed. "This is going to be a long night."

* * *

Phineas pulled back the curtain, taking a peek at the audience. "Wow! I guess word of Summer Still Rocks is getting around; this is our biggest crowd yet!"

"It's nice to have a following," Ferb agreed.

"Yeah man! And the bigger the crowd, the more chicks we get!"

Ferb rolled his eyes. "Some thing's never change."

"You got that right." Phineas smirked.

"And now, may I present to you, Summer Still Rocks!"

The red head grinned as he grabbed a microphone, motioning for the others to follow him as he bounded onstage. "Hey everyone! Looks like we've got a great crowd tonight! It's great to be here in Georgia; is it always this hot and humid in early June?"

"Actually, it's a lot hotter; this is mild!" A random person yelled out from the crowd.

Phineas laughed. "Well, that's good to know. Anyway, we realize we're generally a rock/alternative band, but it has occurred to my band mates and I that Georgia's a little more country than most places, so we thought we'd try something different tonight." He fished a piece of paper out of a jean pocket, reading from it. "So for our first opener, we have Cruise, by Florida Georgia Line."

"Wooo!" The same person from earlier whooped and hollered. The red head smirked and started singing.

"Baby you a song, you make me wanna roll my windows down and cruise…" Phineas motioned to the band and they began playing a rocking country song. "Hey Baby. Yeah when I first saw that bikini top on her, she's popping right out of the South Georgia water. Thought oh good lord she had them long tanned legs. Couldn't help my self so I walked up and said…"

* * *

"Please! I am only trying to help!" Baljeet ducked behind the passenger seat of the van as Isabella lobbed the book at his head. "Do not be angry at me or Phineas! He had good intentions!"

"Good intentions? Good intentions?!" She clenched her fists at her sides. "I'm his wife! We've only been married for three months, but he should discuss things with me! I don't need someone to look after me while my husband goes and sings in a band! I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself!" Isabella staggered backward, gasping and holding a hand to her mouth. "Oh no."

"What is wrong?" Baljeet cautiously emerged from behind the passenger seat, his eyes widening at the sight before him. "Oh my. Your water broke."

"How would you even know that?!"

"I am—"

"Nevermind who you are! Go get Phineas!"

"But he is in the middle of his concert and I can—"

With surprising strength, Isabella lifted him off the ground with one hand. "Go get Phineas. We need to leave for the hospital. _Now_."

"But—"

She dumped Baljeet on the floor, clutching her stomach as the man scurried out of the vehicle. "Baljeet, hurry!"

* * *

"When that summer sun fell to its knees, I looked at her and she looked at me and I turned on those KC lights and drove all night cause it felt so right, her and I man we felt so right…"

Baljeet skidded into the bar, frantically looking toward the stage. He waved his arms in the air. "Phineas! Phineas! Over here! Phineas!" He jumped up and down, waving at the man onstage.

Phineas put his hands in the air, clapping to the beat of the song as he continued singing. "Baby you a song you make me wanna roll my windows down and cruise. Down a back road blowin stop signs through the middle every little farm town with you. In this brand new Chevy with a lft kit—" he held the microphone out to the audience, smiling as they sang back to him.

"Would look a hell of a lot better with you up in it!"

The red head grinned. "Come on!"

"Oh no! He does not see me! What am I going to do?!" Baljeet bit his nails, looking around for some way to get the lead vocalist's attention. "Isabella could have her baby any minute and I—aha!" He ran toward the stage, racing up the stairs and running onstage, not caring who saw. "Phineas!"

"Baby you a song, you make me wanna roll my windows down and—"

"PHINEAS!"

The red head stopped at the sound of his name being called. With Buford and Ferb still playing, he put his foot on the mute button on the floor, staring at Baljeet. "Baljeet! What are you doing up here?!"

"Isabella is having her baby!"

"What?!"

"I said Isabella is—"

Phineas motioned to his band mates to stop playing, looking sheepishly at the audience. He lifted his foot off the button on the floor. "Sorry folks; there seems to be a mild interruption. I'm really sorry about this. Give me five minutes." Murmurs filtered through the crowd as the red head turned away from the mic, walking over to his friend. "Baljeet, what is it?"

"Isabella is having her baby. Right now. Her water broke in the van and—"

"WHAT?! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME SOONER!" He hurriedly walked over to the microphone, not able to help the grin that spread across his face. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I'm afraid we're going to have to cancel the rest of tonight's show; my wife is about to have our baby and…I gotta go!" He went to turn from the mic, only to go back. "Your money will be refunded by my friend Baljeet here."

"What?!" The other man squeaked. "But Phineas—"

"Guys, come on! Isabella's having the baby! She's in the van! We have to go! Now!"

"She's having the baby already?" Buford asked, running after the lead singer. "As in now?" Ferb shot him a glare. "What?"

Baljeet stared after them. "Phineas! Why do you always put me in these situations?! How am I supposed to refund the money for all these people?!"

"Because I trust you!" The red head called over his shoulder. "You know what to do Jeet! We'll be with Isabella!"

He groaned, slowly turning around and walking over to the mic. He gulped as he spoke into it. "Uh, hello. I will be refunding your money tonight; now if you will kindly line up, we can get this taken care of as quickly as possible."


	33. Abby's Arrival Chapter 2

"ISABELLA!" Phineas slid open the door of the van, jumping inside. He raced to his wife, getting down on his knees next to her and brushing a strand of hair from her face. "Izzy, are-are you alright?" He felt her forehead. "You're warm. We should take you to the hospit—"

"There's no time."

His eyes widened as she slowly rolled over onto her back. "What do you mean there's no ti—" he choked as Isabella reached up, grabbing the collar of his t-shirt and pulling him down so they were nose to nose. She spoke through gritted teeth. "Phin, whether you like it or not, this baby's coming. The contractions are coming fast; there's no time to get to the hospital. She's coming _now_."

"N-now?" He pulled back, sitting back on his heels and taking her hand in his. "H-how much time do—" the red head gulped. "How much time until—"

"I dunno, but it's going to be soon." She grimaced, biting back a shriek as she squeezed his hand. "Stay with me."

Phineas leaned over, kissing her forehead. "You know I will."

"Aw man," Buford groused. "I just cleaned this place yesterday."

* * *

 _Three hours later…_

"Does givin birth always take this long? I thought ya said the baby was comin soon; this ain't soon." Buford shut his mouth at a collective glare from Phineas, Ferb and Isabella. "Heh. Sorry. Bad time?"

"I am back!"

"Baljeet!" Phineas looked up from where he was kneeling on the floor. "You're back! Did everyone get a refund?"

"Hopefully." He sat down on the couch. "There are still hundreds more people to go; luckily the manager of the bar took pity on me and took over."

"Yeah. Clint's a good guy. He's taken care of us more times than I can count." The red head paused in thought. "You know, we could use a new band manager…"

"Really Dinnerbell? Now?"

"Oh. Er, right." The red head rubbed his thumb over the back of his wife's hand. "How're the contractions Isabella?"

"Well, they're…" she took a shuddering breath. "Okay, those ones were closer. It _has_ to be soon."

"May I look?" Baljeet asked.

"Why should I let you look?"

"Baljeet may have majored in Mathematics in college and is eligible for a Nobel Prize, but—"

"I spent six years in medical school. I thought it would be a good way to expand my love of Biology and Chemistry." He beamed. "I finished med school in two years instead of four, applied for a medical license, took the MCAT and was placed into an OB/GYN residency. I did not like it at first, but…helping women bring babies into the world is very fulfilling. That is what I was trying to tell you when your water broke initially."

"I don't care how fulfilling your job is, I'm not letting you anywhere near me."

"Izzy, please." Phineas looked at his wife, eyes pleading. "Baljeet's one of my best friends; I trust him completely. You can trust him too. And, maybe now isn't a good time, but…I'm sorry for calling him and not telling you." He kissed the top of her head. "You are a very strong, independent woman; you- _we_ -both took on this responsibility and we're going to see it through. I'm sorry I ever doubted you."

"I'm sorry too Phin." Isabella squeezed his hand at another contraction. "I know you were only looking out for me. I guess the pregnancy hormones have made me a little crazy these last few weeks."

"Last few weeks? Try the last few months. Try—" Before Buford could say another word, Ferb stood up, placing the drummer in a headlock before dragging him to the back of the van.

Baljeet glanced at Isabella. "So…will you let me? I promise I will be very careful." She nodded and he got down on his knees, gently spreading her legs. "Now let's see what we…oh my."

"What is it?" The red head glanced over nervously just as Ferb and Buford walked back into the room.

"She is dilated and the baby is starting to crown."

"What's that mean?"

"It means the baby is coming." Baljeet smiled before glancing around the room. "Ferb, go get hot water and some towels. Buford?"

"Yeah?"

"Get ready to do some more cleaning tomorrow."

The drummer smirked. "Missed ya Loser."

"Likewise." The man glanced up. "Ferb! What are you doing?! This is not a drill! Get moving! The baby will be here any second!"

* * *

"AHHHH!"

"She screamed. Why did she scream? What's happening?!" Phineas peered over Baljeet's shoulder. "Is the baby here yet? Why isn't she here yet? What's wrong?"

"Phineas, I realize you are very nervous at this juncture, but I am afraid I cannot see with you standing there. You are blocking the light; you must move."

"Sorry." The red head sat back on his heels, taking Isabella's hand in his. "Izzy, does it hurt?"

"What do you think?" She growled through gritted teeth, chest heaving from the exertion.

"Oh. Right."

"Isabella, the baby is almost here. I need you to give one final push and she will be out."

"I can't!"

"Yes you can. A woman's body is built for this type of exertion. Just one more push and I promise she will be out." Baljeet looked down at her. "On the count of three. One…two…three…push!"

Isabella heaved, pushing with all her might. "AAHHH!"

"Almost there! Once more!"

She pushed again, giving a loud shriek of pain that was replaced by a cry.

Buford's eyes widened. "Wow. That's the ugliest thing I've ever seen. It looks like an alien."

"Babies are covered in bodily fluids and membranes. It gives them protection from the outside world while in the womb," Baljeet explained.

"I still think it's gross."

"Ferb, towel please." Ferb passed over a towel and Baljeet gently picked the baby up, wrapping her in the towel. He stood up, walking towards the bathroom.

"Wh-where are you taking her?" Isabella asked.

The man smiled. "Oh, I am just going to cut off the umbilical cord and clean her up a bit. Phineas, would you like to help? It _is_ your daughter, after all."

"Uhh…"

Isabella squeezed her husband's hand. "Go with him."

"Izzy, are you sure? You just had an awful lot of exert—"

"Phineas, I'm fine. Go with him. Please. For me." She closed her eyes, drifting off to sleep.

The red head stood up, biting his bottom lip. "Bro—"

"I'll watch her. Go follow Baljeet." Phineas said nothing, just clapped his brother on the shoulder before following Baljeet into the bathroom.

* * *

Isabella's eyes fluttered open what felt like moments later. She went to sit up, only to moan, lying back down on the floor.

"Oh good. You are awake." Baljeet stood above her. He smiled.

"Wh-where's Phineas?" She shook her head. "And the others?"

"Ferb and Buford are grabbing their stuff so they can load it back up; Phineas is in the back with your daughter. He thought you could use some quiet." He kneeled down next to her, producing something from behind his back. "I brought you something."

"A bag of ice?"

"It is for your…well, you know. I figured you would be sore down there; this will take care of the swelling." He went to apply it, only to blush furiously. "Maybe you should do it." He handed her the bag.

"Thanks." She slid it underneath the sore spot and sighed. "Much better."

"I should go. I know you do not like me to much. I am sorry for coming when Phineas called me; he just wanted someone to look after you. I did not mean to interfere or get in the way of things." Baljeet started to stand up, only to have Isabella put a hand on his arm.

"No Baljeet. I'm the one who's sorry. I was so caught up in what Phineas had done that instead of trusting him—and taking the time to get to know you—I immediately shut you out. For that I apologize."

"Apology accepted." He shifted nervously. "So…are we friends now?"

She smirked. "Don't hold your breath."

"Oh."

"But it's a start." She cautiously held a hand up. "Truce?"

Baljeet smiled, taking the offered hand and shaking it. "Truce." He looked up, watching as Phineas walked out of the back room carrying his daughter. "You have a visitor, I will go." He left without another word, quickly exiting the van.

"Hey Mommy." Phineas quietly walked over, kneeling next to his wife. "Would you like to hold your daughter?"

"Yes, yes I would." She reached up, gingerly taking the baby from him. "Oh Phineas. She's beautiful."

He smiled, sitting down next to her. "You know Izzy, you still haven't told me what her name is. You told me last month you already knew what her name was going to be, but you wouldn't tell me." He smirked. "I think I have a right to know now."

"You're right. You do." Isabella gently touched the baby's cheek, kissing the crown of her head. "Her name is Abigail Elisabeth Flynn."

"Abigail…" he mused. "It fits."

"I know right?"

Phineas was quiet for a moment. "Isabella, do you think we'll make good parents?"

"No."

His eyes widened. "What?"

"I think we'll make _great_ parents."

The red head smiled. "I'm so glad I found you."

"Me too."

Phineas kissed his wife and newborn daughter on the forehead before getting to his feet. "I'll be right back. I have to do something." He walked out of the room, taking his phone from his pocket and quickly typing an e-mail.

 _Hey Pal._

 _Just thought I'd let you know: Isabella just gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. Abigail Elisabeth Flynn. Just born today. Not sure what her weight is; Izzy gave birth to her in the van. There wasn't time to get to the hospital. Could you pass this along to Candace and the others for me? It would really mean a lot._

 _I can't believe I'm a father. This is the best night ever._

He sent the message before walking back into the main room.

And somewhere in Danville, a platypus read the message, smiled and hit forward.

* * *

 **A/N:** And that's a wrap! Thanks for reading everyone!


End file.
